


The Demon Queen

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Demon Heather Chandler, F/F, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, character death is just a general tag cuz duh its heathers, the absolute reverse of a slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: “I never wanted this, never wanted him to give you that shit. I don’t know what to do.” Veronica’s lip trembled, her hands gripping the windowsill so tight they ached to the bone.With her eyes shut the wind felt like Heather was there, her hand brushing over Veronica’s hair, but Heather Chandler was dead. Her body just behind Veronica’s feet. The rest of her not even close to touching her.“It’s simple, Ronnie.” Her voice was soothing and sudden, gentle in a way she’s never heard. Heather was always softer with her but this was new, this was something else. “You bring me back.”////////Aka Demon!Heather Chandler and Veronica AU where they adapt to Heather being an actual demon now and trying to get back at JD before he blows the whole place up because Veronica doesn’t like him and he thinks he’s going mad cuz Heather Isn’t Dead





	1. Oh Fuck

Dear Diary, 

How the fuck did I get here.

Veronica huffed, rubbing her forehead with her free hand as the other tapped the pen against her notebook. Here she was, in Heather Chandler’s kitchen and she was writing in her diary instead of apologizing. Instead of begging.

No, she’d sent JD up there to get things started instead. The boy she was barely friends with and who she was fairly sure had a crush on her.

Fuck, she was just full of great ideas lately. 

She’d finally made it, finally got the attention of the Heathers. They’d taken her in and in turn, she’d found herself thrust into popularity. That wasn’t the best part, though. 

No, the best part was spending so much time with Heather Chandler. 

Heather Mcnamara and Heather Duke turned out to be interesting friends as well, way better friends than she’d anticipated if she’s honest, but Heather Chandler was her main reason for even wanting to get close to them. Her never ending crush on the girl has survived since kindergarten but now, now it was so much worse.

Now Veronica was pretty head over heels for Heather and she’d been stupid enough to tell her. She spilled that secret to her at that damn party when she was wasted.

Sure she’d chased Ram and Kurt away from Heather when she was looking incredibly uncomfortable and that got her points, even if Chandler had snapped at her for rescuing her. It was that scolding that made her say it and, really, she should have known not to get so drunk around Heather. Yet there she was, drunk beyond belief and staring at Heather’s face.

So instead of saying a sarcastic you’re welcome or just rolling her eyes along with a sorry Heather, Veronica had instead said,

“I just wanted to get them away from you because I’m in love with you.”

The resounding yell of WHAT that had come from Chandler had Veronica sprinting out of the house and down the street before she could hear or see any more of Heather’s reaction. 

She’d run and run until she found herself on a road she knew to house two of her other friends: Martha and JD. Well Martha was angry with her right then, Veronica had spilled the truth of the note from Ram in secret so she wouldn’t go to the party, so her only choice was to see if JD had any ideas on how to smooth this over.

Hopefully before she was murdered Monday morning. 

He talked her down and gave her water, talking until the sun started to rise. It was helpful and sobered her up pretty quick, once the implications of what happened settled in, along with the fact that she was discussing this with a guy she was fairly sure had a giant crush on her.

Fucking righteous. 

They both snuck over to Heather’s house once the sun was up, Veronica knowing her parents would be out of town for the week on business so she figured they could get this done easy.

The plan was simple: sneak in, JD would make her his famous hangover cure and Veronica would present it to Heather. Then she’d apologize, beg, say she lied if she had to.

Whatever it took to keep her from being beheaded the moment she walked into school.

Whatever it took to make sure Heather Chandler didn’t hate her or start to distance herself.

Veronica could handle never dating Heather as long as they could stay friends, she’d planned on taking her feelings to the grave and now everything was a mess.

Such a mess that she’d chickened out and had JD take his concoction up to Heather while she waited in the kitchen. She hadn’t even watched him make it, her eyes focused on the stairs that led to Heather as she wrung her hands together. 

So the new plan was: JD helped Heather sober up and talk Veronica up, make it seem silly to be angry, and then Veronica would go up when JD left.

Only problem was that it had been at least thirty minutes, possibly more with how Veronica’s legs ached from her panicked pacing. She was about to run up and see what was happening when she heard thudding footsteps come from the stairs.

“Veronica, I gotta go!” JD’s voice was calm and cold, but loud as he rushed past her. She watched in confusion as he gave her a little smile and something in his eyes sent a shiver through her. 

“JD what the fuck?” She watched as he ran towards the back door they snuck in through. “What happened?”

“Nothing, it worked. Lets go.” That wasn’t the plan.

“Wait, no, I have to go talk to her.” Veronica sighed and turned to head upstairs when his hand clamped down around her wrist.

“Lets go, we have to leave.” There was something in his eyes that glinted dangerously and Veronica’s heart stuttered in her chest. She noticed then how quiet the house was, how she couldn’t hear Heather getting ready for the day.

“What did you do.” Her voice was a whisper, accusing and just as cold as JD’s. The shift in tone seemed to stun him a little as he flinched, ever so slightly. 

When he didn’t let go immediately, she leaned into what she’d learned in her self defense class and she slipped his hold, kicking him away from her as she flung her body back to go further into the house.

“Get the fuck away from me, JD, go the fuck home. I have to check on Heather.” His eyes darkened at her words and he clenched his teeth. Veronica waited for an argument but none came.

“Fine. Just know I did this for you, for us.” Before she could scream at him that there was no us, JD took off out the back door. 

Taking a deep breath, Veronica shook off the nerves that stung in her chest and moved to the kitchen once more. She looked around, trying to figure out what he could have done when she spotted it. Just a little, just a drop, but she saw the thick blue liquid that was spilled on the counter next to the sink.

Dread swept through her as she checked the cabinet and saw the drain cleaner, the cap askew and the color matching the spill.

“Fuck.” The word seemed to echo in the room as her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She moved robotically, going upstairs before she even realized what was happening. 

She should have known something was up when he agreed so easily, when the house stayed so quiet, something should have tipped her off, but she was so afraid. Too afraid to notice anything outside of the thoughts in her head.

Now she was terrified for a different reason. 

“Ronnie.”

One word and her body felt warm once more. That’s Heather, she’d know that voice anywhere.

“Come on, Veronica, keep walking. You have to see what that fucker did to me.”

“Wh-What?” Laughter rumbled in her head and Veronica realized Heather’s voice was too clear, too close.

Her hands shook, nearly losing their grip as she turned the door knob to her into Heather’s room. 

At first, she felt a wave if relief when she saw Heather sitting on her bed, legs crossed and looking bored. Then she noticed how strange she looked and when she gave a little wave, a knot formed in her gut when she realized her hand was nearly see through.

Then she saw the body.

Blood pooled around Heather’s lips, the mug spilled and cracked on the carper. Her eyes were dull and her throat seemed red, bruised, like she’d been forced to drink it.

“Oh god.”

Then Veronica Sawyer vomited on Heather Chandler’s carpet. Across from her dead body. While her ghost watched in disgust.

What the actual fuck. 

“Ronnie, seriously? The bathroom is right there.” Heather’s voice was biting but it held a bit of pity. Veronica figured the pity was because of her sobbing.

When did she start fucking crying?

“What the fuck, Heather, what the fuck!” Veronica ran to the window, jerking it open to breathe in the fresh air in the hopes it would clear her head.

“Well it seems pretty straightforward to me. Serial killer in training fed me poison and kept me quiet so you wouldn’t hear. He kept mumbling about you loving him instead, total fuckin creeper.” Heather stood from the bed but didn’t move any closer and Veronica felt even smaller than usual as she looked down at her.

“I never wanted this, never wanted him to give you that shit. I don’t know what to do.” Veronica’s lip trembled, her hands gripping the windowsill so tight they ached to the bone. 

With her eyes shut the wind felt like Heather was there, her hand brushing over Veronica’s hair, but Heather Chandler was dead. Her body just behind Veronica’s feet. The rest of her not even close to touching her. 

“It’s simple, Ronnie.” Her voice was soothing and sudden, gentle in a way she’s never heard. Heather was always softer with her but this was new, this was something else. “You bring me back.”

“How?” Tilting her head to the side, Veronica rested her cheek on the cool wood and watched as Heather moved closer. Slowly, ever so slowly, her hand moved to brush against Veronica’s cheek. She was cold but the touch was there and it brought out a whimper from Veronica’s chest. 

“I have a plan, or well, I made a bit of a deal.” Heather’s voice was smooth, a smug pride slipping through as she ran her fingers through Veronica’s hair. “I never really thought I’d live up to my demon queen title so literally but it seems like that’s what will have to happen.”

“I don’t understand.” Exhaustion slid into every word as Veronica leaned into the barely there touches. 

“I know, Veronica, but I’ll explain when you’re not about to pass out like an absolute marshmallow. Go lay in my bed, take a nap, then we’ll plan.” Her words were an order and Veronica moved without even thinking about it. 

As soon as she hit the blankets, Veronica felt the weight of everything smack her in the chest. Her heart clenched and the tears started to fall even harder, sobs wracking her entire body as she curled around one of Heather’s pillows. She breathed in that floral perfume she liked to use so much and tried to calm down, a slow whine coming out when she felt the barely there dip of the mattress next to her and a hand slide across her jaw to cup her cheek. 

“How are you real? Am I just losing my mind?” She sounded vulnerable and weak, normally that wouldn’t fly in front of Heather but this time, it just prompted a soft coo of a sound. 

“You’re not crazy, Ronnie. I have some unfinished business here and I couldn’t leave you alone, so I made a deal. It wasn’t difficult, apparently my title of demon queen goes farther than just the school.” A smug grin was plastered on her face and it brought out a mildly frantic giggle from Veronica. 

“What did you-“ A finger pressed against her lips to stop her talking and Veronica felt her cheeks heat at the look Heather gave her.

“Rest now, you idiot, I’ll do what I can until you get up.” That gentle touch returned to Veronica’s hair and continued until her eyes closed.


	2. Hell Can Be A Party

Muddled dreams faded to a soft hum as Veronica woke, her blurry eyes focusing on the form of Heather sitting so close to her on the bed. Her hands were still combing through Veronica’s hair, gentle but they felt as if they had more weight this time.

“I know you’re awake, Ronnie, don’t pass out again.” 

“But if I’m asleep, I can pretend you’re still alive.” Her voice was rough and she coughed as she sat up, settling next to Heather.

“I’m not entirely dead, I’m right here.” Heather gave her a sideways smile before shrugging one shoulder. “Well I’m more here than I was, at least to you.”

“What does that mean? What does anything mean, how can you be here?” Veronica rubbed at her temples, studiously avoiding letting her eyes trail to the body still on the floor.

“If I explain it all do you promise me you won’t go completely batshit?” Quirking an eyebrow, Veronica nodded slowly. “I mean it, Ronnie, I need a promise.”

That damn nickname. Only Heather Chandler used it and even then, she used it so sparingly, only when they were alone. It sent a warm jolt through her everytime she heard it now. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and nodded again, moving to sit in front of Heather with her back to the body.

“Well alright then.” She looked almost proud of Veronica, taking a moment to look her over before she continued. “JD came up here and woke me up by grabbing me by the throat. Such a sweetheart that buddy if yours. He force fed me that shit and then watched as it ate away at my insides. Well I had plans for today, plans involving you, so the second I hit that fiery playground they call hell, I raised a fuss until I was allowed to come back. Unfinished business and all that.”

“Wait, so you’re saying hell is real and that you basically bullied the devil until he let you come back to see me?”

“As a basic version of the story, yes. It’s pretty funny actually, Hell was pretty nice. Hot and, yea, there were like levels where actual evil people were punished but most demons were just angels who hated heaven.”

“You were only dead for like half an hour before I came up here, tops, how did you find out so much so quick, Cherry?”

Heather paused at the nickname, a smile coming across her lips so genuine and gentle it caused Veronica’s heart to thud pleasantly in her chest.

“Time moves weird down there. It may have only been thirty minutes here but down there, it was at least three days. Maybe more, I’m not completely sure. Either way I found out that the heavens are overrated and mostly filled with self righteous angels who make up an army to fight the demonic forces on earth who are doing the horrible sins of partying it up with their loved ones and damning actually bad people. Since most demons are angels who fell because of their love of humanity, demons do more to damn evil people than actual angels do, it’s fucking wack as hell.”

Veronica’s head was spinning and she shifted to lay back down with her head in Heather’s lap. She was pleased to note that Heather was solid under her head and she closed her eyes as those hands went to her hair once more.

“It’s a lot, I know. Anyway, I yelled around until I was taken to the right place. Satan is pretty cool, he basically said I had the right to return as a spirit since I had unfinished business but then he gave me a better deal.” Heather leaned over, looking right down into Veronica’s eyes and tapped her on the nose. “I need you to summon me, like as a demon. Right now I’m being allowed to be here with you ut that’s all I can do. I can touch you and you can see me but no one else can see or feel me. I need you to do this for me, Ronnie. He made me a demon so I could stay here with you instead of disappearing once I finished my business here but you have to summon me.”

“You damned yourself for me?” The question was barely breathed out but Veronica saw the softness that touched Heather’s eyes.

“Of course. I mean, I’d rather be a demon anyway, much more fun that just being some whiny spirit, but I did it so I could stay here with you.”

“Why?” Veronica felt so small, so unworthy, and she saw Heather simultaneously soften further and gain that steel in her eyes that a Veronica knew so well.

“You’re such an idiot, Veronica.” 

Then Heather Chandler kissed Veronica Sawyer. Or, well, the demonic spirit of Heather kissed a stunned Veronica.

When she pulled back, Veronica felt the heat on her face and bit her lip at the smirk on Heather’s lips.

“You ran last night before I could say anything, dumbass.”

“You yelled and I was wasted, I thought you were going to kill me.” Veronica smiled sheepishly, her heart racing as Heather leaned down again to kiss her cheek.

“It was a surprise confession. I wasn’t ready for it and I was drunk too, you know, but I wasn’t the one who bolted out the door.”

“True.” They laughed together before Veronica’s caught in her throat and it turned to a sob. “Fuck it’s all my fault.”

“What? Ronnie, hey, look at me.” Heather tucked her hand under Veronica’s chin and tilted her head up. She caught her gaze and tilted her head when another sob hit the air.

“I talked to him after I ran. It was late and I was wasted so I just ran until I found a friend to vent to. He was supposed to help me, we were going to come over and I planned to apologize if you were mad. JD was here because of me and he brought that shit up here because I was too scared to come up first. You’re like this because of me.” She wheezed a little, sitting up and tucking her head between her knees to try to catch her breath.

“Whoa, breathe.” Heather’s hand went to Veronica’s back, rubbing slowly as she moved closer. “You didn’t kill me, you didn’t force that shit down my throat and you didn’t make JD do that. He chose to and, really, he’s about as smart as a fucking rock if the thought this would make you like him more.”

Veronica chuckled, her breathing slowing with Heather’s touch. She tilted to the side, leaning into a body she knew wasn’t really there. Yet she was, solid and cool against her skin.

“You’re going to have to do something for me, to bring me back.” Heather tapped Veronica’s hand until she relaxed and handed it over, tracing lines over her palm. “I need a sacrifice, two would be preferable.”

“So I’m going to have to kill someone.” Veronica’s voice tightened as she gripped Heather’s hand, relaxing slightly a moment later when a kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“Not really. I need you to lead them to the woods and then I’ll take care of them. All you have to do is get them there and say something to summon me. Well that and you need to draw a symbol on the ground but it’s not difficult.”

“Why is demon summoning so easy?”

“Satan likes the chaos.”

“Well that makes sense.”

Heather chuckled against her and Veronica curled further into her lap, delirious with her joy at being able to be this close to her. 

“I can’t believe you kissed me.”

“I plan to do it quite a lot more.”

“You mean it, Cherry?” Veronica shifted until she was able to look up at Heather, her chin resting against her chest.

“Veronica, I made a deal with Satan for you. I mean, okay I probably would have become a demon anyway because obviously that’s more fun, but the deal was made for you. The only reason I have unfinished business here is because I needed to get back to you, I needed to make things right between us. I couldn’t be dead and have you mourning me, thinking I was mad, like a dumbass.”

A smile touched Veronica’s lips before she tucked her head back down, burying herself fully into Heather’s hold.

“So I finally get you to be my girlfriend and you’re going to be an actual demon. Of course.”

“Girlfriend, huh? Quite the forward jump there, Ronnie.”

Veronica froze, a low whimper building in her throat before she felt Heather shaking against her as she laughed at the immediate panic.

“You’re such asshole.”

“You love it.”

“Do I, do I really?”

“Hey, you’ve been blessed with me as a girlfriend. You knew what you were getting.”

A giggle hit Veronica before she could stop it, shaking her head as she gripped at Heather’s shirt, her mind fuzzy and her heart thudding against her ribs with everything that happened that morning.

Oh so fast and yet oh so good. Well, not the dead body thing, that sucked severely. 

“Okay. Tell me what I have to do.”


	3. The Price You Pay

“I fucking hate this.”

A soft breeze of laughter brushed against Veronica’s neck as she leaned her head against her locker. The cold metal doing less to soothe her headache than the gentle cooling touch that graced her cheek a moment later. 

“Stop talking to me out loud, Ronnie. You look like an idiot.”

“Yea, well, I have to talk to you somehow or else I’ll lose my nerve.” 

“I’m not going to leave you alone today, you dumbass. If you need courage, I’ll motivate you somehow.” Heather’s tone was teasing but it held that sharp edge that let Veronica know she was serious, let her know she would get her through the day.

“What do I tell the others?”

“Exactly what you’re going to tell Kurt and Ram. That their subpar alcohol got me sick after the fact so I decided to skip today.” Veronica could hear the disdain for the idea, the anger at having to have such an embarrassing excuse.

Heather Chandler did not get sick after drinking, god damn it, but she would this time. 

“Right. That and I’ve been ordered to keep everyone away from your house since Mac will want to check on you.” Veronica rubbed at her eyes, another night of little sleep showing on her face. They’d spent the night planning and getting things ready for that evening so Veronica was running on the two naps she’d taken the day before. 

“You can sleep after you bring me back, Ronnie.” There was a tinge of worry in her voice and it made Veronica’s heart skip to hear it. 

“Right.” And so she turned to face the day.

Only to immediately run into the two people she was dreading to see. 

“Veronica, just who we wanted to see.” Kurt grinned as he spoke, Ram sliding out from behind him to lean against the locker next to Veronica.

“Tell them. Now.” Heather’s voice was hard, full of a venom that surprised Veronica but she took the order in her mind in stride.

“I wouldn’t get too close today, guys. I’ve got news from Heather to tell you.” At their blank look, she rolled her eyes and lifted her arm to show the red bow tied there. It was a stand in for the scrunchie, to show she was out on orders by the queen herself.

“Oh, well what could Heather need from us today? Did she skip so we could go give her a visit?” The slight flicker of apprehension that slid into their eyes at the sight of the red fled the moment Ram jumped to his own conclusion.

“Uh no. Fuck no.” Veronica moved away from them, crossing her arms over her chest in her best power stance. She was nearly a full foot shorter than both of them but they both backed down a little.

“C’mon, Veronica, we’re just having a little fun.”

“Yea, well, whatever disgusting swamp water you passed off as alcohol at that party on Saturday fucked Heather over. She had the worst hangover yesterday and today she’s skipping to get rid of the rest of the headache that's lingering.” She must have had more Heather Chandler in her voice than she realized as both boys flinched, grimacing at the idea of getting on Heather’s bad side.

“But Heather never gets sick, what the hell could we have given her?” Kurt’s voice wavered a little and Veronica shrugged a little.

“Either way, she wants to talk to you both after school. She gave me explicit instructions to have you both meet her in the woods behind her house. I think she wants you to do something for her and then you should be forgiven. Don’t be late boys.” Turning before they could say anything more, Veronica sped down the halls towards the abandoned bathroom that was the Heathers headquarters while at school.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Veronica locked it and slid down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

“You did good, Ronnie, so why are you moping on the floor like a dumbass.” Heather looked towards the mirrors and then frowned, Veronica catching how her reflection didn’t show. 

“You look good, Cherry.” The comment got her a smirk as Heather sat down next to her. “I’m just, I don’t know. Nervous, scared, angry, all of the above.”

“At least your dead body isn’t in my bedroom.” There was a humor in her voice that Veronica heard clearly but that didn’t stop her heart from clenching violently at the reminder. “Hey ok, Ronnie, you have to calm down. It’ll be fine. Besides, it’s not like removing Kurt and Ram from the school is going to be damaging to the student body.”

“I just don’t feel good about it, any of it.” Veronica tilted sideways, leaning into Heather as much as she could before she took a deep breath and stood. “I’m doing this, I need to do it for you, but that doesn’t make it okay.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll catch you in that fall from grace when I come back.” 

The use of baby as a nickname fueled Veronica until second period when she spotted Heather McNamara waiting in her usual seat. Right next to where Veronica would sit. 

Wonderful.

“Hey, Veronica!” She sounded pleasant enough but Veronica could hear the slight curiosity. “Have you seen Heather today? D told me she probably just skipped but I figured if anyone knew where she was, you would.”

Well that statement brought a heat to Veronica’s face before she could stop it.

“She’s skipping. Something at Kurt and Ram’s party made her sick so she’s on a self inflicted quarantine till tomorrow, sorry Mac.” The apology was tacked on the end quickly when she saw the worried frown appear. “Don’t worry too much, I’m going back tonight to check on her whether she likes it or not. You should stay away, Duke too. She’ll be super pissed if a lot of people show but just one is a risk I can take. We can all crash the Chandler house tomorrow after school, okay?” 

There was something in Heather’s eyes, something in the grin she gave Veronica as she agreed to those terms. 

Shaking that weirdness off, Veronica tried to focus through the day but it was difficult with the whole Heather’s ghost hanging out nearby and having to avoid JD like her own life depended on it. 

Which, hey, maybe it did depend on it.

By the time she stumbled her way to lunch, Veronica was dead on her feet.

“Skip the rest of the day, Ronnie, you look like hell.” Heather’s voice floated through her head, “You need to rest before the boys show up so everything goes well anyway.”

With a deep sigh, Veronica altered her route and headed out the door. After telling the other Heather’s about her plans to skip, and their subsequent wishes of luck, she made her way back to the Chandler house.

By the time her brain caught up with what she was doing she was already curled up in Heather’s bed once more.

“Tell me again what we have to do.”

“Get the boys to the woods, you already drew the sigil so that’s sorted. Then when you see them get into the circle, which I made huge because they’re idiots, you say the words I gave you and bam. I come up, kill them for their physical forms, and we’re golden.”

“Right. More killing and then we’re set.”

“Oh don’t worry, they’re not getting damned. For their sacrifice, their souls will be reborn so we’re basically just recycling them. Which is probably a good thing with how they are now.”

Veronica chuckled softly and rubbed a hand over her face, tilting her head to the side to face Heather when she felt her settle close by. 

“Then what?”

“Then I figure out this whole demon on Earth thing as quick as I can while you get some sleep. You look like death.” Cold fingertips traced what was no doubt vibrant bags under Veronica’s eyes. “I don’t want you dying from stress the moment I come back, that would ruin my plans.”

“And what plans are those, oh demon queen?” Heather’s responding smirk sent a thrill through Veronica.

“Oh many involve you. Most of them do, really.” That smirk softened when Veronica closed her eyes and settled her cheek against Heather’s thigh. “But I also have to finish my end of the bargain. Satan wants good ol’ serial killer on training himself. Says that he’ll just do worse and worse and while the big guy likes chaos, he doesn’t want a bunch of kids to die.” 

“Right. I’m fine with that plan.” Sorrow mixed with an intense need for revenge warred in Veronica’s chest. While she wanted JD to pay for what he’d done, she wasn’t too big on the idea of killing more people.

Then again, he would kill them if he could so maybe she should get over that little hurtle for him at least. 

“It’s time, Ronnie.” Heather tapped her on the nose as she rose from the bed and Veronica realized she’d dozed off. 

“Right, okay, this will go fine. Dandy even.” 

Following the trail she’d set for herself the night before, Veronica came to the clearing just as she heard the crunch of truck tires on gravel. As she swallowed down her nerves, she situated herself across from where they would be coming through the trees.

“Back here guys, we’re waiting.” 

The answering giggling that came sent a stab of guilt through Veronica’s gut, they were just teens and she was about to kill them.

Well, okay, she was going to let her new demon girlfriend kill them so she could come back to the earth. 

Whatever, same difference. 

She caught sight of them coming through the trees and then everything happened in a flash, so quick she thought she’d dreamt it. 

The moment she saw them step into the circle, those words Heather had drilled into her head spilled almost too easily from her lips. Their faces reflected their confusion and another pang of guilt clawed at her heart as she saw that confusion turn to fear.

Everything in the area went dark, the tang of blood and smoke surrounding Veronica as she gasped for breath.

Then it cleared and in the circle stood Heather Chandler, in all her demon queen glory.

She was taller, her long strawberry blonde mane of hair sliding over her shoulders as she turned to look at Veronica. Black eyes seemed amused as they looked her over while Veronica noted a few other details.

Four horns set atop her head like a crown and a long thin tail that ended in its own tuft of hair whipped behind her. Her legs bent in a more animalistic way and Veronica noted that they ended in hooves instead of human feet. Ears that were longer and pointed twitched at the sharp inhale she took when Heather started walking closer.

As she did so, the demon seemed to melt away as she shrunk back into the Heather Chandler that Veronica knew so well.

“Don’t pass out on me, Ronnie.” Her voice was soft, matching the slow caress of her hand as she cupped Veronica’s cheek. “It’s just me, I just have the ability to look my title now.”

Heather smirked, pressed a kiss to Veronica’s forehead, and then sighed deeply as Veronica did exactly what she said not to do.

Passing out was not exactly how Veronica had planned to greet her new demon girlfriend back to the world but it was all just a bit much. 

“Waking up in your bed at random times is becoming a habit it seems.” She sounded hoarse when she woke, groaning into the pillows beneath her head. Laughter shook her side, alerting Veronica to the very close, very warm, very alive body of Heather. 

“It’s a habit I approve of. However the falling asleep and passing out on me when I want you awake? That shit needs to stop.”

“How needy of you.”

“You say needy, I say possessive and deserving of your attention.”

“Right so.. needy.”

“Fuck you.”

“Would you please?”

Heather huffed, though her eyes were soft and playful as she gently smacked Veronica’s ass. 

“Behave yourself. You have to take me out on at least one date before I fuck you.”

“Ah, well, I can fix that tonight if you want.” Veronica grinned at the flush that slid across Heather’s cheeks.

“That’s not much time to plan a date. How do you know it’ll be a good one?”

“Oh I uh,” This time Veronica flushed as Heather took the upper hand back, her eyes amused and her smirk deadly. “I may have planned it in between my panic today to take my mind off things. It’s not going to be anything mind-blowing, living here kind of puts a stopped on grand romantic gestures but I have an idea.”

“Is it silly and something I would probably hate if anyone else took me?”

“Most likely, yes.”

“Then I’m very interested.” That gentle tone that Veronica heard when she found Heather’s body was back, it fell over her like a warm blanket and she turned to hide her burning face against Heather’s hip. 

“Even if it’s something you would normally hate?”

“I only dislike most things because of the people I’m with, it’s why I never let anyone else into the Heathers before you. It wasn’t the name, it was because I tend to not like people and I wasn’t about to let anyone else into my friend circle who didn’t fit. We may not have the healthiest of friendships, something I aim to fix now, but the three of us are incredibly close.” As she slid her hand down Veronica’s back, Heather tilted her head to try to catch her eye from where she was hidden. “You were special. I liked you right away, which is an incredibly rare event, and then I started liking you even more. Anything I do with you, I’ll enjoy.”

“Well alright then.” The heat on Veronica’s face had travelled down her neck but she tried to ignore it as she sat up, settling next to Heather so she could rest her head against her shoulder. “I should go then to get ready.”

“I need to fix up the woods before we go too. It shouldn’t take long but I don’t want you here for it, I know you feel guilty enough anyway. Even though I told you not to feel guilty.” A kiss was pressed to Veronica’s head and it helped lessen the tightening in her throat at Heather’s reminder. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Clean up the symbol so it’s gone and take the truck somewhere to dump it so it seems they either ran away or drove off the road going somewhere.” Heather slid a finger under Veronica’s chin to make her look up. “There’s nothing horrible or gory out there. I told you, it’s like recycling. My body was able to form here by recycling theirs and reforming it into this body while their souls went off to be reborn. It’s sad that they’re not here anymore, I suppose in a way, but they didn’t die to be damned.”

There was still a knot in Veronica’s chest when she thought of what they’d done but it loosened slightly as she looked into Heather’s eyes.

“Okay.” The smile she got for her easy acceptance sent a jolt down her spine. Slowly, she leaned up, watching as Heather’s eyes darkened. 

Her hand slid down to cup Veronica’s jaw, one eyebrow raising in a slight challenge as her other hand went to rest on Veronica’s hip.

“Well, are you going to kiss me or not?” It was a snarky comment that got her a laugh that was quickly pressed against her lips. 

Heather whined softly into the kiss, her hand clutching Veronica’s hip tighter until she just shifted to straddle Heather’s thighs. The sudden warmth of their bodies pressing closer together brought out a low moan from Veronica’s throat, her hands sliding into Heather’s hair to pull her impossibly closer. 

There was a slightly submissive give from Heather and Veronica knew that it could be taken back at any time. She was being allowed to lead this, being allowed to have control of this kiss, but there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Heather would take it back when she wanted. 

When she pulled back a moment later, chest heaving and heart pounding as she tried to catch her breath after kissing Heather fucking Chandler, Veronica groaned when Heather simply shifted forward to slide kisses along her throat. 

Teeth nipped just over her pulse point, slight at first before a stronger bite stung pleasantly on her skin. Heather lingered there a moment, shivers running down Veronica’s spine as she sucked and then soothed her neck with her tongue. 

“Are you, fuck, are you marking me?”

“Of course.” Heather left her spot a moment later, trailing kisses back up along her jaw. “You’re mine, I want everyone to know. I don’t like competition.”

Veronica knew Heather was possessive, hell she was so protective of keeping her friends a tight group that she had known she would want to openly claim her at some point but she just hadn’t expected it to be immediate. She couldn’t say she didn’t like it, though, especially if it meant not having to hide their relationship. 

Add in the fact that she found Heather’s want for her claim to be known highly arousing and Veronica was a goner. 

“O-okay.” She felt Heather chuckle against her skin. “Fuck, I have to go home don’t I.”

“Yes, I’d like to actually go on a date with you before we hit the school tomorrow too. Let people gossip overnight a little, see if they figure it out.” There was a predatory glint in Heather’s eye as she spoke and Veronica knew she was already planning ways to torture anyone who disapproved of her choices.

Giving her another quick kiss, and by quick she meant another ten minutes passed before she was able to get off of Heather’s lap, Veronica quickly headed home so she could get ready.

For a date. Her first date with her girlfriend. The girlfriend she just spent the last thirty minutes making out with. The demon girlfriend she summoned from hell.

Though the biggest shock of all those revelations was simply: it was her first date with Heather Chandler. Her girlfriend was Heather Chandler.

Veronica grinned as she caught her reflection when she went into her bathroom, that bruise standing proudly on her throat a reminder to everyone who would soon know as well.

Then her mom caught sight of it as she tried to leave once again and asked so many questions so quickly that the only sentence Veronica could get out in her daze was simply:

“It’s from my girlfriend.”

Well that just spurred even more questions. 

“I’m dating Heather, mom. Heather Chandler, who I have to go pick up for a date. I don’t want to be late so I gotta motor.”

She made it out of the house before her mother could recover from the shock. That was a conversation that could wait.

“Well just be careful and try not to be out too late! I want to hear how it goes tonight in the morning!”

Or, well, maybe it wasn’t going to be that big of a deal at all.


	4. It’s A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot can continue later, right now we need a soft chansaw date 
> 
> next chapter will be school and actually showing more of the plot

Veronica watched Heather carefully as she parked the car. Her jaw was slightly agape and there was a mix of emotion in her eyes that had Veronica slightly second guessing her choice.

“I know it’s cliche and dumb but I figured we deserved a night of just being silly. Plus it’ll be a good way to flaunt our new relationship status.” She raised their connected hands and pressed a kiss to Heather’s knuckles, which seemed to snap her out of her stupor.

“You brought me to the school carnival.”

“Uh, yea.” Nerves seeped into Veronica’s voice this time and Heather finally turned to look at her.

“I’ve never gone to one of these with anyone. It’s usually just show up at lunch to skip out on the filth in the cafeteria while it’s set up or to show that good ol school pride for Mac.” A shine lit up her eyes as she leaned over to pull Veronica in for a kiss.

Tension fled from her shoulders as she leaned into Heather’s touch, a low groan escaping when she pulled back with a smirk. 

“Well I promise to win you a stupid prize while we eat horrible, horrible junk food.”

“Oh, well, I’m just swooning here, Ronnie.”

Veronica rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, trying to contain her grin that she’d been the first to take Heather here as a date.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Heather immediately take her hand as they walked towards the entrance, warmth surging through her when she didn’t shake Veronica as she leaned into her side. A flush must have shown on her cheeks as she caught the playful smirk on Heather’s face.

“I told you I wanted to show off that you’re mine. I wasn’t bluffing.” She took it a step further and kissed Veronica’s cheek when she paid their entrance, spurring on an even darker blush. 

As she led Heather through the crowd, staying pressed close into her side, Veronica reflected on how they’d gotten to this point. How things were so messed up and yet so right at the same time. Glancing up, she caught the way the stars sparked in Heather’s icy blue eyes and the slight blush that highlighted the freckles that dusted across her nose. 

When those eyes flashed down to meet her own, Veronica didn’t bother to hide her staring. She took that as a good idea when Heather steered her towards the side wall of one of the food stands, pinning her against the wood.

“You keep looking at me tonight, Ronnie.”

“I always look at you.”

A pleased look crossed Heather’s face, her eyes half closed as she leaned in even closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of Veronica’s mouth. 

“Do you have any plans that require us to be on time?” Heather’s lips brushed against her cheek as she spoke, a shiver sliding down Veronica’s spine as she settled her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Good. I want to take a minute here, I’m finding myself wanting to indulge in my impulses.”

“Maybe it’s the demon in you.” Veronica’s voice came out as a whisper, the sound trailing off into a soft whimper when Heather just chuckled. 

“It’s possible. Then again, I’ve always had some impulse control issues around you.” She pressed even closer, angling her hips so that Veronica had no way to escape. Not that she would ever want to. “Maybe I just realized I can rule this school no matter what and I don’t want to limit myself anymore. Dying gives a person an interesting perspective.”

“Yea, well, you’re not allowed to do it again. If you need perspective or anything, you talk to me instead.” As the memory of Heather’s dead body flashed through her mind, Veronica’s hold on her tightened. 

“I won’t, I can promise that.” Lips trailed down Veronica’s neck, a soft bite settling exactly across from where she’d already marked the other side. “Just like you’re not allowed to die. If you do, I’ll just summon you back to kick your ass.”

Veronica made a soft sound of agreement, a lazy grin sliding across her lips when Heather pulled back and wiped a smudge of lipstick from her throat. 

“Come on, I want to win you a prize.” She tugged the taller girl’s hand, sliding out from where she’d been pinned. “Then you can kiss me for being so good at these dumb games, it’ll be fun to watch everyones heads explode.”

Heather cackled behind her, her fingers sliding between Veronica’s as she held her hand tighter. Nerves sat heavy in Veronica’s chest, a buzzing anxiety at how things would go, but Heather was so relaxed that it helped to soothe her.

Then again, Heather had died and had some sort of fuck it all revelation. 

“It better be a good prize, Ronnie. Something absolutely ridiculous.” She walked closer, pressing into Veronica’s side as they approached a line of booths. 

They meandered down them all, investigating the prizes and their chances before Veronica settled at a ring toss booth. There were giant stuffed devil dogs and she was determined to win one since it had a bright purple collar.

“Watch the master work.” Veronica gave Heather a wink and then set to work.

She hit every single mark.

Both the booth runner and Heather stared at her as she landed the last one, a smug smirk settled on her face as she simply pointed to the dog she wanted.

“Well fuck me.” Heather shook her head fondly, huffing out a groan as she hugged the plushie to her side. “Of course you have such a weird skill.”

“Did that earn me my own prize, your majesty?” Veronica stuck her tongue out, gaining her a playful glare before Heather pounced. 

The kiss wasn’t deep, it could really have been called chaste, but Veronica felt her knees go weak at it all the same. Heather’s tongue slid across her bottom lip after a few moments and Veronica had to hug her arms around her neck to keep from falling.

A hand slid possessively along her hip, Heather pulling back just enough to smirk at Veronica as she glanced at the crowds around them.

“People seem to be staring. Brave of them, really.” Veronica didn’t know what she meant until she saw the steel venom in Heather’s eyes, her glare daring those around them to say anything. Staring, they would push after that little show. Actually talking to them? No one seemed brave or stupid enough to do that. 

Peeking around, Veronica pressed a little closer into Heather as she realized the attention directed on them. That was one of the things she didn’t enjoy about being with the Heathers: the constant unwavering attention. 

Sure the popularity protection was wonderful, but having everyone stare at you and pick apart your every move was unnerving to say the least. 

The reaction she got to her mild anxiety wasn’t surprising but it was way more intense than expected. She anticipated Heather keeping a hold on her, maybe lead her away to calm down and escape the looks. 

What really happened was Heather growling, low and protective, in her ear as her glare turned murderous. The hold she had on Veronica tightened, carefully maneuvering them both to a table nearby. When they sat, Veronica realized no one dared to look at them, not after the sudden show of vicious power Heather had given.

Whether they simply knew to not push the queen of the school or some of them could sense the dangerous otherworldly quality Heather possessed now, it was anybody’s guess. 

Veronica was just happy no one was blatantly watching anymore and she calmed, nuzzling her head into Heather’s shoulder until her girlfriend calmed as well.

“You keep surprising me.” Veronica’s voice was soft, quiet and muffled against Heather’s blazer. A hand slid into her hair until it cupped the back of her neck, Heather’s thumb making soothing motions along her skin.

“In a good way, I hope.” There was a soft worry, a slight trepidation beneath the confidence Heather put into her words.

“It is. I keep thinking I know what you’re going to do but then you do something better.” Heather chuckled as she relaxed, pulling Veronica onto her lap so suddenly she squealed at the movement. 

“Yes, well. I told you I didn’t care, they can do what they want but they won’t dethrone me.” A sound almost like a purr escaped Heather’s throat as Veronica hugged in closer, hiding away from the people around them for a moment. “I’m not going to hold myself back. Well, I’ll do enough to keep our secrets or if you ask me to back off, but otherwise.”

“I don’t want you to back off but if something is too much, I’ll let you know.”

“Good girl.” Heather smirked, eyes wide as she felt the pleased shiver that slid down Veronica’s spine at her praise. “Well hello there. I’ll file that reaction away for later.”

Veronica sat up, giving Heather a glare that just made her grin. She huffed and grabbed her hand, dragging Heather up from the table to take her through the crowds to where the few rides were.

“Roller coaster or tea cups first?”

“Tea cups. Then you can feed me without the worry of vomit.”

“Lovely. Lets go.”

Hours passed in a blur of bright lights, games and greasy food. Veronica’s hand gripped Heather’s tightly as they made their way back to the car, the dog and a few other toys won tucked under their arms.

She watched in confusion as Heather threw everything in the backseat and then held her hand out for the keys. With a huff, she rolled her eyes and directed Veronica to the passenger side.

“You look dead on your feet and I’m not letting you crash the car after the best date I’ve ever been on, you idiot.” 

“It was the best?” A pleased grin spread across her face as Heather pulled out of the lot, an affectionate scoff being tossed her way. 

“Yes, Ronnie, it was the best.” 

“It has to end though, huh? Stupid school.” Veronica groaned, her head thumping against the window as her hand slid over to settle on Heather’s thigh.

“Yes. Sadly, skipping tomorrow after being so blatant tonight would show weakness and Heather Chandler doesn’t show weakness to the masses.” A stubborn resolve set in her eyes. “I’ll pick you up in the morning, we can ride together.” 

Veronica just nodded, tilting her head to watch Heather. The way the street lights flickered over her face, the relaxed way she settled into the seat. It made her heart thud heavily in her chest, a warmth that she only felt around Heather easing through her. 

“You’re staring again, Ronnie.”

“You’re beautiful.”

A flush suddenly dusted Heather’s cheeks, an almost shy smile lighting up her features in a way that made Veronica nearly swallow her tongue. 

Something soft settled in the car for the rest of the ride, Veronica just watching Heather as she drove and Heather leaning over to give her a kiss at each stop sign she hit.


	5. Speak Your Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is un beta’d so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> moving ahead slowly, getting the Heathers in the know.

Veronica watched the sun rise that morning, her eyes feeling heavy as she dressed and did her best to look presentable. 

Her nerves were high even as she played hopeful mantras in her head. Sure she knew Heather would protect her and would keep things in line but she wasn’t in all of Veronica’s classes. She had a feeling people may pounce once she was alone.

“Ronnie.” 

That voice, so clear in her mind, was soothing and alerted her to Heather waiting outside. Sure enough, the blare of her horn followed.

“Can you come help me finish my makeup? I’m running a little late.”

Her response was said quietly into her empty room but she knew Heather would hear her. Perks of a demon girlfriend whom she summoned herself: being tied to one another. They could sense each other and speak without really needing to speak. All talents they’d have to work on building to be stronger but they worked enough for now.

“Did you get any sleep? How are you running late if you were up early?” Heather’s voice came from her doorway this time and Veronica just gave her a weak smile.

“I tried to sleep, does that count?” Heather seemed to soften in front of her, moving closer to hug Veronica in a warm hug that had her melting.

“You could have called me to come over, idiot.” 

Veronica shrugged a little, burying her head into Heather’s chest to breathe her in before she moved back again.

“Next time I can’t sleep, I’ll call. Promise.”

The worry in Heather’s eyes stayed until they pulled up to the school, her hand immediately taking Veronica’s when she got out of the car.

“If anyone bothers you today, tell me immediately.” Heather’s jaw clenched as she led Veronica inside, eyes already scanning the crowd for anyone brave enough to question her.

As they made their way to Heather’s locker, the halls fell silent and Veronica angled herself behind Heather as best as possible. All eyes were on them, Heather’s cool indifference helping to ease Veronica’s anxiety.

The same thing occurred as they stopped at Veronica’s locker before heading to the Heathers bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, Veronica visibly relaxed, leaning her head against Heather’s shoulder as she closed her eyes for a moment.

“You doing ok, Ronnie?” A hand slid soothingly along her back and Veronica just nodded, turning until she was curled into Heather’s chest. “Well hello there.”

“Shut up, you’re warm and comfortable.” A flush slid across Veronica’s cheeks but she didn’t move, pleased when Heather just hugged her close. 

“We have to have a chat with Heather and Heather tonight but after that, you’re going to bed early as hell.” It was an order but it was one Veronica was happy to obey easily.

They stayed there, Heather leaning against the sinks with Veronica lounging against her chest, until the door opened once more. Veronica tensed until she realized Heather was still relaxed and then she recognized the voices coming up to them.

“So it’s true! You guys are together? That’s so cute!” McNamara’s loud bubbly excitement hit the quiet in the bathroom. Veronica chuckled a little at that, turning her head until she could see the other two watching them.

“We have things to discuss after school so we’ll hit the mall after the bell and tell you everything then.” Chandler’s voice rang smooth but serious, not giving any room for question. Veronica watched as she softened a little after a beat, her eyes roaming over the others faces for a moment. 

“What?” Duke shifted uncomfortably, hugging her book closer to her chest as her eyes widened. She obviously hadn’t meant to say anything and a slight panic set in as she watched Chandler. 

“You prefer red don’t you?” The question threw them all off as Duke just stuttered and nodded carefully. “Then wear it. I’m calling off the color coordinating, we rule the school and the idiots out there know I’m the queen. As long as you look good, wear what you want.”

“Wait really?” McNamara moved to stand closer to them all, basically vibrating with excitement. 

“Did I stutter? I don’t care anymore. As long as the clothes you choose are up to Heathers standards, then go wild.” Veronica grinned as McNamara jumped forward to hug Chandler, effectively sandwiching her between them.

“What happened to you this weekend?” Duke sounded surprised, a look on her face obviously saying she still wasn’t sure about how to proceed.

“I’ll tell you tonight. Just know that some things went down that reminded me how we used to be. You two have been my best friends since elementary school and I don’t want to lose that after we graduate. So I’m going to try harder, I can be a bitch to the rest of the school but treating you two like I do the rest was a mistake. A mistake I intend to fix.” She shot Duke a smile that basically said what she refused to say out loud. A silent I’m sorry that made her eyes widen before she slowly nodded, the death grip on her book finally loosening. 

“Good job, Cherry.” Veronica whispered it into Chandler’s ear but she heard the squeal from McNamara that told her she heard.

“Oh that's such a cute nickname! We all need cute nicknames! Just because you two are dating doesn’t mean we can’t all have them.” She looked so hopeful that Veronica couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, what do you want to be called? Does sunshine work? Sunflower?” McNamara’s excitement built with each work until Veronica was pulled out of Chandler’s arms and into McNamara’s. “Okay then, both of those work.”

Chandler huffed out a laugh, taking her chance to fix her makeup and hair while Veronica was distracted. Duke watched her carefully, a hope shining in her eyes that Heather wanted to make sure she didn’t kill.

“That one is Cherry or Princess, depends on the day. Maybe I should give her a flower name too, flower nicknamed for all.” Heather turned to give Veronica a playful glare but she didn’t stop her. “And you, what do you like?”

Duke opened her mouth, floundering as she tried to pick something. Then she caught the encouraging looks from all three around her and she smiled, just barely.

“I’ve always been partial to roses and books, obviously. Do with that what you will.” 

“Good.” Veronica grinned, happy to see all three Heather’s so light and carefree. She knew they could be like this, she’d seen them relaxing at Chandler’s house before, but it was nice to see it happening in a public space. “So we have Heather “Sunshine” McNamara, Heather “Rose” Duke, and Heather “Cherry” Chandler. I can work with that.”

“You’re such a dork.” 

“And yet you’re dating me.”

“God, don’t remind me.” Heather huffed, playfully rolling her eyes when Veronica stuck her tongue out at her. “Alright, Heather and Heather, we have to keep an eye out today. No one seems to want to mess with me but I’m not in all of Ronnie’s classes so if you can keep an eye out when I’m not around, that would be great.”

So they made a plan. All in all, Veronica had only two classes without any Heathers but they would walk to those classes all together, a united front before dispersing. They would all listen and ask around, trying to find out any rumors or ideas of mutiny against Heather. 

Nothing bad happened through the morning and by lunch, they were all a little suspicious about the quiet. Though it was Veronica taking it the worst, anxiously wringing her hands together as they sat at their usual lunch table. 

“Are you alright?” Heather’s voice was soothing, her hand settling gently between Veronica’s shoulders.

“I keep seeing JD. He hasn’t tried anything but he’s just always there, down the hall or outside the door, watching me.” She shivered a little, scooting closer to Chandler as Duke and McNamara sat down across from them.

“Have you guys noticed serial killer in training today?” That bite was back in Heather’s voice, her eyes scanning the cafeteria.

“I’ve seen him loitering around every corner but he hasn’t tried to approach any of us.” Duke looked between the two, taking in Chandler’s clenched jaw and Veronica’s pale face. “Does he have to do with what happened?”

Veronica just nodded, laying her head on Chandler’s shoulder to calm them both. Duke’s eyes narrowed as she joined Chandler in scanning the area.

“We’ll keep him away from you, don’t worry.” McNamara was careful as she spoke, trying to ease all the tension. “There’s only a few more classes and then we’ll hang out tonight! I have a free period next anyway so I could go to class with you, Veronica. You have art right?”

“Yea,” Veronica relaxed slightly, realizing that one of the classes she had without the Heathers wouldn’t have to be spent alone. “That would be great.”

“Um, hey Veronica?” Turning her head, Chandler caught sight of a timid Martha standing a little away from their table. She swallowed back her normal snark, knowing it would just upset Veronica further.

“Oh, hey Martha. What’s up?” Veronica shot all three Heathers a pleading and hopeful look, her hand squeezing Chandler’s when she realized she was biting her tongue. 

“Have you seen Kurt or Ram today? No one has seen them and I wondered if you had any ideas.” Martha’s eyes shot between each Heather, aiming the question at them as well.

“They must be skipping. We saw them yesterday, they fixed a problem for me to make up for getting me sick on their horrible booze last weekend.” Chandler shrugged easily as Veronica paled, the hand on Heather’s trembling. “We saw them drive off before we went to the carnival.”

It was said with such ease that Veronica saw Martha’s tension ease slightly. Even though Ram hadn’t showed any interest in her in a long while, she held out hope and enjoyed seeing him everyday. Guilt, thick and heavy, bubbled up in her gut as she realized just what this would do to Martha. Giving a fake smile and nod, Veronica watched her friend walk away before her grip on Heather tightened and breath came in uneven gasps.

“Whoa, Ronnie, you have to calm down.” Heather slid her free hand under Veronica’s chin, tilting her head up so she could catch her eye. “It’ll be okay. You have to relax, things will be fine.” She breathed slowly, gently easing Veronica back down until she slumped forward into Heather’s chest. “That’s it, good girl.”

“Is she okay?” McNamara barely whispered the question but Chandler heard and nodded, “More stuff to be answered tonight, then.”

Duke just watched them, eyes wide. They’d all seen Veronica in the midst of her anxiety, all of them had helped her through one thing or another, but this was intense. Whatever was bothering her was beyond what they’d seen before. 

As they headed to their next classes, Chandler’s glare was deadly as she directed it at anyone who looked at Veronica, who was tucked tightly into her side. McNamara and Duke flanked them, keeping an ear out for any whispers that followed.

“I’ll keep an eye out, Heather, don’t worry.” McNamara smiled at Chandler as she hesitated to leave the art room. As she left, McNamara gently took Veronica’s hand and pulled her to a table in the back of the room. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea here.” Veronica looked frazzled, her hands tapping against her legs. “I mean, we’ll explain it all tonight but people love to gossip in this place”

“That’s true.” Heather laughed softly, watching Veronica carefully before she pulled her into a hug. “It’ll be okay, whatever it is.”

“Thanks, Sunshine.” She spoke against Heather’s shoulder, leaning into her hug for a moment before she leaned back again.

All three Heather’s watched her carefully until they were back at Chandler’s house and Veronica was grateful. Though it would have bothered her coming from anyone else, it was nice to know her friends were so protective of her. Especially with JD seeming to linger around every corner.

All in all, they took the news well. 

Heather had explained everything, in an even dull tone, and watched for reactions. When they seemed to not believe her, she stood and showed her demon looks, grinning a little when Duke squeaked at her size before she shifted back. 

Veronica explained her side, giving details as to why she was so anxious at school. When she explained about Martha and why she reacted so badly, Chandler pulled her onto her lap to cuddle her close, whispering her apologies for making things so difficult for Veronica.

It took two hours before the Heather’s fully responded, asking questions and trying to figure out the game plan.

It was nice, Veronica decided as she looked at her friends and soaked up their ease in accepting this, to have more people know everything. 

“So we just keep JD away and try to find out what exactly he has planned?”

“Yes. I have until mid December to stop whatever it is he’s going to do. If I fail, nothing really happens except we have to handle the aftermath of what we failed to stop.” Chandler ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. “We have about two months to stop him, should be plenty of time since I’m already figuring he’s going to either go school shooter or school bomber. Or both, he could do both.” 

“Well we’ll help anyway we can, obviously.” McNamara grinned and Duke just nodded, “This is all super crazy but you guys are my best friends and I want to help.”

“Thanks guys.” Veronica grinned, flushing a little when she noticed Chandler watching her with an affectionate smile of her own. Then Heather turned, eyeing the other Heather’s before she waved a hand in a stopping motion. 

“Yea, yea, love and all that soft shit. Let’s watch a movie before I puke.” Chandler fake gagged as Veronica rolled her eyes, shoving her girlfriend lightly. “What? I can only take so much cuteness.”


	6. A Bruised Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD is a dummy and Heather has the anger but Veronica makes her soft

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s finally Friday. The rest of the week went by better than anticipated. No one really bothered us, Heather was pretty vicious this week in her protection if me so no one was brave enough to try to stage a coup._

_They’ve started to look for Kurt and Ram, a full on police search thanks to their dads. It’s becoming apparent that they’re going to run a story of them running away or something similar since they can’t find the truck._

_I still feel guilty but that’s been pushed back behind all the fear. JD is still stalking me, always around the corner. He’s tried to corner me once but Duke made sure to get me out of there and threaten him so thoroughly that he left me alone for a whole day. Cherry was so proud of her for it, they’ve come so far in just a few days._

Veronica rubbed at her eyes, setting her pen down next to her diary. Leaning back in her chair, she took in the peaceful silence of her room. It was a weekend and they had no party to attend thanks to all the worry over Kurt and Ram. The Heathers would all be gathering at Chandler’s house soon to spend the next two days relaxing and planning.

They all wanted to step up their ideas about stopping JD after the last week of him watching their every move.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Heather’s voice floated through her mind, her shoulders relaxing at the sound.

“No, you have to get Mac and her house is across town from me. I can walk, it’s only five minutes.” 

“You could wait for Heather.”

“She might forget, she’s been so zoned out today.” Duke had a doctors appointment after school that afternoon and she’d been worrying about it the whole day. Veronica figured it was because she’d have to be weighed. 

They’d started working on helping Heather with her eating disorder, they hadn’t moved past her admitting she had a legitimate problem but the progress was there, and they were incredibly proud of how she was allowing them to help. This was going to be hard for her, though, and Veronica didn’t want to stress her out anymore than she already was.

“True.” Heather sounded frustrated and Veronica felt the faintest pulse of a worry that wasn’t hers in her chest. “Fine but if Heather and I get back and you’re not here yet, I’m coming to get you.”

“Deal. I’ll avoid all the places you’re worried about, I promise.”

Then she was gone, that faint warm presence vanished from her mind. They were getting better at communicating just with their thoughts, feeling each others emotions, and Veronica found it incredibly soothing to be able to reach Heather so easily.

Veronica closed her diary, finally moving around her room to get her things together for the weekend. 

Walking alone wasn’t exactly her best idea, nor did she really want to do it, but a part of her wanted to prove she could do it. She could walk a few streets over without panicking. Avoiding JD should be easy out of school, open space and she knows how to get to Heather’s quickly.

Dear diary, why am I doing this.

Taking a deep breath, she shouldered her backpack and headed out, carefully looking around her yard. Seeing nothing so far, she walked quickly, making sure to keep a watch around each corner.

It was going so well, she was only one corner over and could see Heather’s driveway when it all went to shit. 

“Veronica!” That voice startled her, the hand that suddenly gripped her arm freezing her for a moment. “Wait up!”

Ripping her arm away, Veronica backed up a step, her eyes flickering between JD and Heather’s house. He seemed to follow her gaze, a scowl overtaking his face.

“What do you want? Hasn’t my blatant avoidance of you been a big enough hint to leave me alone?”

“I just want to talk to you!” Veronica flinched slightly at the sudden volume of his voice and JD seemed to realize, his face softening though he didn’t let go.

“Well I don’t want to talk to you. You tried to kill my girlfriend!” She pulled her arm but he only tightened his grip, tilting his body as he watched her closely. Apparently, he wasn’t going to let her do that slip trick twice.

“Well apparently I didn’t succeed! Which, is completely fucked up because I checked her pulse and it was gone. So really, what I want to know, is how the fuck she’s walking around like nothing happened!”

“I can’t believe you.” Veronica swore under her breath as she saw his anger rising with each moment she struggled and didn’t answer him. “I don’t have to explain anything to you! You lost all ability to be around me the moment you decided that killing Heather was a good idea!”

“She’s corrupting you! She’s an absolute bitch and she’s going to ruin any good that you have inside of you.” His hand tightened further and Veronica winced, trying to free herself a little more frantically.

“JD, let me go, you’re hurting me.”

“Not until you listen to me!” He seemed almost desperate, his eyes searching hers as he tugged Veronica lightly. “Lets just go to the 7-11. We can talk and get a slushie.”

“No! I don’t want to go anywhere with you!” He tugged again and fear shot down Veronica’s spine as she stumbled slightly closer to him.

Then she watched as his eyes went comically wide, jaw dropping slightly while his face went pale. His grip loosened just enough for her to free her arm and she cradled it against her chest as she backed up a step. 

Veronica felt warmth surround her as she backed up, relief rushing through her as she recognized that floral perfume. Protective arms wound around her waist and a low growl rumbled through the chest she turned into as Heather gently moved Veronica away from JD.

It took her a moment to realize why JD had been so frightened but Veronica quickly noticed that Heather was taller, the hands soothingly moving along her back tipped with claws.

The demon was free and Veronica worried fleetingly that someone would see her like this.

“No one’s around, Ronnie. Don’t worry about me.” Heather’s voice was slightly rough, darker than it’s usual tone. “Though, Heather went inside and she called the cops so I suppose I should change quick anyway.”

Veronica nodded into her chest, humming softly and trying her best to get Heather to calm down. She was trembling, every muscle seemingly prepared to pounce on the boy in front of them.

“What the fuck.” JD’s voice rang out a moment later, both terrified and enraged. “What the fuck are you? Get the hell away from Veronica!”

That growl grew in volume as Heather moved in the blink of an eye, gently pushing Veronica behind her and then moving forward to smack her palm across JD’s face. Her claws left clean lines across his cheek, two bleeding sluggishly.

“I may not be a killer like you but that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if you don’t shut the fuck up. You can live without a functioning spine.” He shrunk back slightly as she seemed to grow even larger, eyes burning with such hatred Veronica knew JD should have burst into flames. 

“Heather, you have to change.” Veronica winced as her voice cracked in her slight panic but it got the job done, Heather turning to hug her once again as she slid into her human form. 

“It’s alright, nothing will happen to me.” Heather whispered into her ear, soothing Veronica as best she could with JD still so close. “As for you, you can stay and get arrested or you can take off and let them chase you after we give a statement. Your choice, I don’t give a fuck either way.”

His face darkened, showing his mounting frustration as be tried to catch Veronica’s eyes. The growing noise of police sirens coming pushed him to run though, turning the corner just as the car pulled up.

Veronica knew nothing would come of it. Even as they explained everything and showed the bruises already dark on her arm, she knew how incompetent their police force was. The fact that they’d pulled up with sirens was a surprise, though they’d been called to one of the richest houses in town so she supposed it made some sense. 

“Come on, Ronnie. Lets go inside.” Heather’s voice brought her out of her head as she nodded, letting herself be led inside the safety of the Chandler home. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, I think so.” Veronica took a breath, gave Heather a wobbly smile and then burst into tears.

“Oh shit, fuck, please don’t cry.” If she hadn’t been so overwhelmed, Veronica may have laughed at the panicked look on Heather’s face. 

“Whoa, is Veronica crying?” McNamara jumped off the couch, worrying her lip as Chandler carefully hugged Veronica to her chest. 

“It’s just, everything is a lot.” She spoke through hiccuped sobs, hands clutching Heather’s top like she might disappear. “I’m-I’ll be okay.”

“Can you order some food for all of us, Heather? The usual menus are in the kitchen, you’re best at remembering what everyone likes. Get something for Heather too, just in case she decides to stop over later.” McNamara watched them for a moment before agreeing, moving closer to hug them both as she went past to the kitchen. 

Heather walked Veronica to the couch and sat down so she could sit in her lap, Veronica’s head tucked under Heather’s chin. They stayed there, quietly until Veronica’s sobs stopped.

“Let me see your arm, I didn’t get a great look with those idiots manhandling you to get pictures.” Veronica sighed and lifted her arm out for Heather to take, wincing at the feel of her sleeve rolling up. There was a clear imprint of his hand, finger shaped bruises already deep and dark against her skin. “I should have clawed his face off.”

“No, you shouldn’t. Scratching him like that and letting him see you was already pushing it.” Heather huffed, rolling her eyes but not arguing with Veronica’s statement. She was right but Heather wasn’t about to tell her that. 

“He deserved worse for this.” That growl slid back into her voice but it soothed Veronica more than anything, a small smile ticking up the corner of her mouth as she wiped at her face.

“Maybe. Can you shift again?”

“Why?” Heather leaned back to look down at her curiously, a slight smirk sliding across her lips.

“It’s nice. You’re warm and it, you feel-“ Veronica flushed, rolling her eyes when Heather chuckled against her. “I feel safer with you anyway but when you’re bigger, it reminds me that he can’t do anything to you anymore.”

Heather’s laughter cut off as her arms hugged Veronica a little tighter. She hummed and nodded, carefully letting her human visage fade while keeping Veronica tucked into her chest.

They shifted so Heather was lying along the couch with Veronica curled up on top of her, half pinned between Heather and the couch. Heat radiated off of her and Veronica sighed happily as she sunk into Heather’s arms a little more.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Her voice was slightly different like this, that silky smooth lilt was still present but it also held a slightly darker rumble. “This is more relaxing now anyway.”

“What’s going on?” McNamara hesitated as she walked back into the living room before she sat down in one of the recliners. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. Ronnie’s just being a little soft right now so I’m playing demon guard dog.” There was a playful tilt to Heather’s voice but Veronica squawked an indignant sound in response anyway. “Oh hush. We’re fine, this is just more relaxing in private.”

“Mhm.” Heather watched the two with bright eyes, biting back her grin when she caught Veronica’s joking glare. “Well food is ordered and we have a solid hour till it gets here so what’s the plan?”

Chandler groaned, tail flicking in aggravation against the floor for a moment as she shrugged. None of them really had any idea what they could do without drawing attention or JD realizing what they were doing. 

After three hours of talking in circles, Duke showed up and joined the endless back and forth.

Chandler paced in front of them, heavy steps resounding in the space as she mumbled and fidgeted with her hands. Veronica seemed preoccupied with watching her and occasionally reaching out to run a soothing hand along her tail or her arm.

Duke and McNamara sat curled together in one of the recliners, occasionally throwing out ideas and making notes for each. They soon had a notebook full of shot down plans and one that had a handful of possible plans.

When Veronica suggested they arrange a full out stake out of his house, including using an anonymous tip to the police that he may have done something to Kurt and Ram, everyone stopped and just stared at her. 

“What? The police won’t do much but if a tip goes in against him about two children who went missing after he was chased away from Heather’s house, they might actually pay attention since they won’t want to risk him doing something to Heather and getting the wrath of the Chandler’s pointed at them.”

“She’s not wrong. While my parents distant and neglectful, to put it nicely, they do love me. They just only know how show it with money and unwavering support for my decisions while being halfway across the world.” She shrugged, giving Veronica a little smile when she caught the sad look thrown her way. “If something threatened me while I was home alone when I know my father always tips the police force generously to look into anything that could harm me and they did nothing? The whole force would lose basically all of their funding.”

“It could work. At least for a little while. None of our cops are that smart, he’d eventually find ways around them.” Duke hummed a little, writing it down in the yes notebook. “It would give us more time to plan and maybe even delay that date they gave you as a deadline.”

“True.” Chandler flopped onto the couch next to Veronica, a soft purr rumbling from her chest when her girlfriend immediately curled into her side. “That’ll be step one then. We leave a tip about the boys. Give me a few days to set up some evidence that could lead to JD and I’ll move the truck again so they can actually find it, then we can call it in.”

With a resolute agreement, they all settled in to actually relax for the rest of the night, knowing that sleep wouldn’t come easy for any of them.


	7. Hellfire Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer speaks 
> 
> Heaven and Hell lore in the next chapter

Dreaming of hellfire doesn’t lessen the feel of it, Veronica learned that quite quickly. She didn’t know why she dreamed of it so thoroughly, just maybe it has something to do with dating a demon. 

Still, feeling the searing heat on her skin as she stumbled through a hallway, Veronica’s eyes flashed wildly back and forth as if to try to find the reason. 

She could hear someone but she couldn't find them.

“So sorry, I always forget that this place feels quite painful to the living I bring here.” That voice reverberated in Veronica’s chest, stopping her in her tracks. “So you’re the little thing she was so worried about hm? Interesting.”

“What is this? Who are you?”

“I am the one who damned your girlfriend. I suppose I’ve damned you as well, since you summoned her.” A rush of darkness spilled in front of Veronica, a vague shape of a large being congealing before her eyes. “Lucifer is what they call me. I’ve come to you to bring a message to Heather. Going to her would be simpler but I was just so intrigued by the little human she is so intense about. I like keeping track of my demons that play on Earth, they’re always so entertaining.”

Veronica felt frozen, that darkness having formed into a being that was easily five times the size of Heather’s demon form and it didn’t seem to even be fully formed. She took a deep breath before she steeled her face and caught those twinkling red eyes. 

“Well, well. I think I can see that spark she sees. So very interesting.”

“What’s the message?” Veronica nearly bit her tongue as she spoke, doing everything in her power to keep her voice from shaking.

“Ah, yes. Whatever you did has shifted the timeline I gave. As I told her, this is all hazy guesswork but I can give you a fairly general area of effect.” The figure seemed to shrug, teeth suddenly sprouting in the shadows as it grinned. “Whatever you’ve done has gained you at least a few more weeks. That charge I’m after won’t do whatever it is he’s thinking of doing until around a month later. You did well, right when I wasn’t looking. It’s as splendid as it is frustrating.”

“Oh. Well, I mean, that’s good.” Veronica blinked, finding her fear fading at the glib nature of this demonic force. Without the fear, she felt the blistering heat against her skin once more and winced, flexing her hands.

“I’ll let you go back. No need to torture you like this.” As he started to fade and the heat blissfully began to lift from Veronica’s limbs, she heard one last whisper. “And Veronica, when you want to be like her, just call my name.”

With a gasp, Veronica flew up in bed, flinging her covers off as she tried to shake the lingering sensation of flames against her skin. There were no marks but her arms still hurt, a bone deep ache that had her biting back tears.

She sat there, shaking with her eyes clenched shut to will away the pain, until she heard a knock against her door.

“Veronica, dear, Heather is here to see you. Are you up?” Her mother’s voice came easily through the door and she was reminded of how her parents had no idea of what was going on. How they could never know.

“Yea, yea send her in.” She was thankful the tremble stayed out of her voice, though she couldn't hide the way her body still shook from Heather as she walked inside.

“Ronnie.” It was just a whisper, concern bright in Heather’s eyes as she quickly went to the bed and pulled Veronica into her arms. “What happened? You’re trembling and I felt you, felt your pain and fear but you didn’t answer me.”

“I was asleep.” Heather’s skin felt like heaven against her own, Veronica’s head falling lazily against her shoulder as she finally relaxed. “Your boss summoned me or something, I’m not really sure what happened. I can tell you that hell isn’t such a walk in the park when you’re still alive.”

“What? Oh god, is that why you were in pain?” Heather tilted her head to press a kiss to Veronica’s temple. “Did he do something to you?”

“No. He was actually weirdly nice. I guess living souls just can’t handle the heat down there.” She chuckled softly, her mind way past questioning the things that happened in her life. “He basically said he just wanted us to know the call worked. We have an extra month to work with but he told me instead of you because he wanted to see what I was like.”

Heather was quiet for a few minutes, taking that in as she listened to Veronica’s heartbeat. It was slower now, relaxed, and it did wonders to calm Heather’s own fears.

“Good to know we did give that dumbass a bit of a pause at least. A few more weeks is definitely helpful.” Veronica hummed her agreement, nearly falling back asleep before she remembered it was in fact a weekday.

“What time is it?”

“I’m a little early, don’t worry. You still have about half an hour to get ready for school. That or we could skip.” Heather shrugged a little bit as she gave Veronica a conspiratorial grin.

“If we skip, it’ll be a half day. I can’t do a full day or my parents will definitely notice.” Veronica groaned as she sat up, shaking out the lingering tingle in her arms. “But I could always write us notes for around lunch.”

“Let's do that. I want some alone time with you. I spent the rest of the weekend arranging that evidence and then the past two days have been Heather patrol around you. Which I appreciate, obviously, but it cuts into my Veronica time.” Heather gave Veronica a playful pout, getting her a loud burst of laughter in return. 

“You could just say you miss me, you know.” Veronica grinned as Heather’s face scrunched up and she fake gagged for a moment. “I missed you too. Hanging out with Heather and Heather is fun and all but I’ve wanted some alone time with you as well.” 

At that, Heather’s entire demeanor softened and she pulled Veronica back into her arms. She silenced Veronica’s soft giggle at the movement with a kiss, gentle and light but so full of affection Veronica whimpered into it, before she let her go again.

“You need to get ready.” Heather slid a hand through her hair, smirking when Veronica just leaned more into her touch. “Come on, I don’t want to be late and have to deal with Heather’s panic about us not being perfectly on time.”

“Okay, okay.” Slowly, Veronica slid off the bed. “Since we’re planning for a half day, can I be a little lazy with my fashion?”

“Depends on what lazy means.” Heather leaned forward, laying on her stomach with her chin in her hand.

“Well while you’re sporting the blazer as usual, I was thinking more along the lines of a pair of jeans and a sweater.” Heather groaned behind her and Veronica rolled her eyes. “They’re both things you got for me, I promise.”

“The black jeans and the two tone blue sweater?”

“Yep. The off the shoulder one, it’s cozy but still looks nice.”

“Fine, but I get to approve it before we go. If I slack on how either of us look than the whole school will know something is going on and I don’t want any negative attention on us. Not with all this shit with JD.”

Veronica chuckled but acquiesced, changing quickly and presenting the outfit to Heather with a playful bow. Her cheeks flushed when she caught the appreciative gaze that lingered over her body.

Heather slid off the bed, moving to ruffle Veronica’s hair, pushing it away from her face. She cupped her face a moment later, eyes searching for a moment before she smiled lightly. Leaning forward, she caught Veronica’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Keep your makeup light today, like mine.” She traced her thumb across Veronica’s bottom lip as she leaned back a little, smirking as her eyes fluttered at the touch. “I like this lazy look on you, you pull it off nicely with the right clothes.”

“Do you want to accessorize for me?” Veronica grinned as Heather rolled her eyes, “Something simple.”

They moved around each other easily, Veronica quickly doing her makeup while Heather rifled through her drawers until she found the rose necklace she was looking for and a few rings. 

“Are you sure you’re going to make it through half a day?” Heather’s concern was blatant as one finger traced over the dark bags under one of Veronica’s eyes before she had covered it. 

“Yea, I’ll be okay. I think that dream thing was draining or something. It’s almost like I didn’t sleep at all.” She sighed, leaning back into Heather for a moment. “Just get me some coffee and I’ll be good to go.”

Heather hummed a little, carefully twisting some of Veronica’s hair and tucking it behind her ear to keep ot out of her face. 

Nodding her acceptance of the look, Heather rushed Veronica out the door, her shoulders tensing the moment they were back outside.

Back in the real world where things were still pretty fucked up.

They sat in the car for long silent moments after they parked, Veronica leaning her head against the window as she traced lines over one of Heather’s hands. 

“I really don’t want to deal with this shit today.” Heather groaned, watching the people around them start to move inside. “Especially him.”

Veronica’s eyes flashed to where Heather was looking, a grimace settling in place as she caught JD staring at them as he walked past. He tried to catch her gaze, grinning when Veronica looked up towards him. She paled, gripping Heather’s hand tightly as he gave a slight wave before he moved into the building quickly. 

“What a fuckhead.” Heather’s thumb ran gently over Veronica’s hand, trying to soothe her enough to relax her grip. “At least I can see those scratches on his cheek.”

Veronica chuckled, letting her muscles relax as she tilted across the seat to kiss Heather’s cheek. She watched as a pleased flush slid across Heather’s skin.

Time seemed to move slowly for Veronica, everything moving just a second behind. Heather’s eyes watched her closely anytime they could be together, worry flashing with each yawn or sleepy fluttering of Veronica’s eyes. 

“Maybe we should go now, Ronnie.” 

“There’s only one more class before lunch. Besides, I’ve been recruited for a tutoring session in the library for the period so I can’t just skip out. I’ll be fine, plenty of people around in the library.” Veronica caught Heather’s disbelief and sighed. “Ok, I mean plenty of teachers will be there. At least three.”

“We go as soon as the bell rings. You need to rest and I need to get out of here before I kill dickweed.” Heather’s eyes flashed black and Veronica caught a peek of fangs before she seemed to catch herself, taking a few moments to calm down. “If I keep seeing him around every corner, I’m going to lose it.”

Apparently the student she’d been assigned to tutor for the period skipped out on her. She knew that volunteering herself for tutoring would get her a free period here and there and today, thankfully, it paid off.

Veronica sat there alert for half the period before she just gave up, laying her head down on her arms as she listened to the shuffling of books. 

Her mind drifted, from their plans to the way the heat ate away at her skin in her vision to how soft Heather felt under her hands. Just as she started to drift off, her happy thoughts of Heather shifted violently to a vision of the shadow, it’s eyes flashing as it screamed one word at her.

“Run!”

Bolting up from her chair, Veronica did just that. She ignored the questions from the teacher as she left the room and took off toward the Heather’s bathroom. Her heart pounded in her ears so loudly that she barely heard it but it was there, the echoed footsteps that matched her own.

She didn’t look back, knowing just who it would be. Heather’s voice chimed in her head at the same moment that dark roar returned. They both seemed to hold the same sentiment.

Keep going, push through, don’t ever look behind you.

By the time she burst through the bathroom door, her legs ached and her lungs burned. She locked it behind her before she flung herself against the opposite wall, sliding down to sit on the floor as the fear finally took the strength from her legs.

“Veronica!” That voice, a visceral mixture of rage and longing, came muffled through the door as it trembled against a weight that hit it at full speed. 

“Go away, JD!” She knew a teacher would hear eventually but she also knew this bathroom was chosen for a reason. It was the farthest away from most classrooms and it was hard to hear anything that came from it. 

“Let me in! We need to talk! Come on, Veronica, I know you feel what I do!” JD hit the door harder, the distinct thud of his boots shaking it in its frame but the lock held.

Veronica heard something else, a low squeaking scratch that shook the lock. She watched, heart thundering wildly, as it started to turn slightly before it slid back into place.

A scream of frustration rang out, followed by more kicks, before she heard a muffled curse and then footfalls moving away from the door. 

“Good, good, so you can hear me clearly. You can listen. I can help.” Lucifer’s voice rumbled in her head again, this time even louder, and Veronica clutched her temples as he chuckled. “You two are interesting, incredibly strong souls that I now have. However, heaven could try to steal you away since you aren’t technically fully damned yet. To make sure nothing goes awry with my claim, I will be watching you two closely. I’ll help when I can, if I can. Goodbye for now.”

Veronica groaned, curling up on her side as that voice eased from her mind. By the end of his speech, the pain and volume bad lessened to a more tolerable degree. She hoped that meant that next time it wouldn’t be so intense. 

“Ronnie! Ronnie, let me in, darling.” Heather’s voice soothed the pounding in her head slightly, her limbs feeling heavy as she stood and made her way to the door. Unlocking the door, she opened it just enough for Heather to slide through before she locked it behind her once more. 

Veronica faltered before she fell forward into Heather’s arms, taking in her soft gasp of surprise and that floral perfume as she closed her eyes.

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you. It’s okay now, Ronnie.” Hands ran up along Veronica’s back, Heather trying her best to soothe her girlfriend when she felt warm tears hit her neck.

“So loud, it hurt, Cherry. Everything hurts today.” Veronica knew she was babbling, she felt the tears on her cheeks as well but she couldn’t stop it. “He spoke to me again, Lucifer, he spoke and it hurt. I don’t think he knew, didn’t mean it, but it’s so loud. Warned me, though, about JD.”

“Wait, slow down, what happened exactly? I only felt your panic so I tried to tell you to keep going until you got here where I could meet you but that’s it.” Heather pulled back just enough to cup Veronica’s face in her hands, gently wiping away her tears with her thumbs as she waited for her to calm down a little.

“I almost fell asleep in the library but then a voice told me to run. It was loud and I remembered it from this morning so I listened and I heard JD chasing after me when I got into the hall.” Veronica took a deep breath, locking her eyes with Heather’s to take in her strength. “He didn’t catch me, I managed to lock the door before he got to me. I heard you both, telling me to keep running, and then when JD took off, Lucifer talked to me again. Like you can, in my head. He wants to help, I guess, but he’s so much louder than you. Everything was just a lot and I just, kinda, overloaded.”

Heather cooed softly, leaning forward to capture Veronica in a soft but possessive kiss. Her hands moved from her face, sliding down to grab Veronica around her waist to pull her closer. 

Veronica’s arms wound around Heather’s neck, holding her in just as close as she let herself relax as much as she could. 

“He tried to get in. He kicked and yelled and almost got the lock but then he ran. Was it you? Did you scare him off?” Veronica knew it was true before Heather even nodded. 

“You’re mine.” Heather’s voice was a light growl against her lips, vibrating through Veronica as she was backed up against the wall. Heather pressed into her, not letting any space linger between their bodies as her head ducked down to kiss along Veronica’s neck.

“I’m yours and you’re mine.” A rumble of a purr settled against her chest from Heather’s and Veronica whimpered slightly when she felt teeth drag across her skin.

“Good girl.” Grinning as she felt Veronica’s shiver at the praise, trailing her tongue along her skin teasingly before she pulled back to settle her forehead against Veronica’s in an affectionate headbutt. “Let me take you home now, hm?”

“Yea, let’s go.”


	8. I Name You Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore, more softness, and gifts from the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’d like to ask about the lore or character ideas in detail, or if you’d like to request a one shot in this au or another au, message me on tumblr at ccaduceuss or on twitter @animal_bones

“What did you do to her?”

After she got Veronica home and comfortably sleeping in her bed, Heather settled in as well and called upon Lucifer herself this time. She was angry, rage at JD was fueling her protective anger towards her new boss. Whatever he was doing, she had a right to know.

She needed to know.

So she’d curled protectively around Veronica and partially left her body, sending just enough of her soul back down to the depths to speak to him. Veronica was her tether and she made sure she felt and heard everything that happened in her room while she was doing this.

“I haven’t done anything harmful, I assure you.” His form rippled for a moment before solidifying, giant and ever shifting with the darkness he possessed. The area around them was a sort of office for him, ever changing as he needed but for this instance, it looked professional. 

“You spoke to her twice, both times seemed pretty harmful to me.” Frustration bubbled up in her and she paced, running her hands through her hair. He simply watched her, unbothered by her attitude. “Why didn’t you just call to me?”

“She is a part of this now and until I have full claim of her soul as I do you, I must keep an eye on her. I’ve done this before, for other human and demon couples, it’s perfectly safe. Veronica simply will get used to the noise, it can be loud at first. The dreams, however, will not happen again. That, I admit, was my fault. I always forget how still living mortal souls feel the full effects of the heat.”

Heather huffed, nodding her mild acceptance. She knew some of what he referenced, but not enough.

“Tell me what you mean. Why does she need you to watch her like this?”

“So the angels don’t try to take her for their own. They know I have you and they’ll know by now that you have her. If they can stop another demon from being born, they’ll take it. Nothing to intensive to draw the eye of God, but enough to push the boundaries.” He growled for a moment, the rumble sending a slight shockwave around them. “They've been getting braver and she will have to show soon but not a moment before she must.”

“I’m not sure I really get what you mean.” Heather tilted her head, eyes glaring as she tried to work through all the information she’d received lately. “Why are things so dangerous with the angels? And why the fuck is God letting it happen if you’re so involved? You treat us like family, or at least the ones who don’t deserve punishment, but she seems to just ignore the angels.”

Lucifer sighed, watching her carefully before he waved a hand towards one of the couches around them. She sat, eyes wide as the shadows rippled and he presented himself as a demon more her size, still much larger but not the ever changing form he usually possessed. 

“I will explain but I want a promise from you in return. From both of you.”

“What the fuck else do you need from me?”

“I need more leaders here. While I may not be creating armies like heaven is, I do like to keep things in line. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, there are many areas in hell. We have our own world, if you will. The lower areas are for the truly damned, those who we punish for their evils and who have sentences to finish for their crimes on earth.” He paused, eyeing her with interest. “Other areas are for the souls who aren’t truly damned and refuse to be made demons but don’t meet the angel criteria. Those who became demons take up residence in other areas. We’ve made the best world we can have here.”

“I’m aware. What does that have to do with Veronica and I?”

“Each area has a pair of leaders, kings and queens. They report to me, keep up with any problems with their demons on earth and all that jazz. I’m helping you two quite a lot and while I do enjoy it, I’d like to get something in return. I’ll keep helping this much, I’ll make sure Veronica can’t be claimed by angels and taken from you, if you two agree to be queens of the demons on earth. Currently, I watch all earthly demons and it is tiring to do so while also doing the rest of my work. With you two keeping at least partial tabs up there, I’d be relieved. Your duties would not begin until after you finish your trade of JD, of course.”

Heather was wide eyed, jaw slightly dropped as she tried to process what had been handed to her. A real demon queen, along with Veronica. Shit, she had to decide for her girlfriend. 

“I should ask Ronnie first, shouldn’t I? I can’t just fully damn her like this, not again.” She’s already had to hear her guilt ridden thoughts about Kurt and Ram, helped her through nightmares where Heather never came back and JD killed more people. 

“I will allow you to decide first then. If you agree, then I will help until she gives an answer. If she does not agree, however, I will stop protecting her. Defending you is one thing, you are one of my own, but she's not there yet.”

Rubbing her hands over her face, Heather pondered her options. This was the best route, she got more help and Veronica was protected. All she had to do was basically be the boss of demons on earth in return. 

How the fuck could she ever turn that down.

“Alright. I’m in, I mean fuck it. They already call me the demon queen, why not embrace the full title.” Heather smirked, sitting back comfortably as he grinned his approval at her.

“Always so intriguing, you two. Such vibrant souls, you’ll serve me well like this.” Lucifer leaned forward suddenly, tapping a claw against Heather’s forehead before he dropped an amulet into her lap. Sitting back, he nodded at the necklace. “That is a symbol of your status but the touch, that marked you as a queen. Even without the amulet, other demons will sense your rank just by feeling out your power.”

Heather rolled her shoulders slightly and cracked her neck. She could feel power flow through her, skin hot from where he’d touched. It faded after a moment, settling into her bones.

“So I’m a big bad now, I like it.” She put the amulet around her neck, studying the look of it. It was about the size of a golf ball but thin and flat. Shining silver vines wove around a garnet etched with a horned skull. It was simple but beautiful. 

“Your powers will grow and you’ll gain more. I will explain those later, for now, you need a history lesson.

In the beginning, we were simply a pair of celestial deities. She watched things with a sense of duty while I watched with a sense of hope. The earth was interesting, something we created to bring life into the universe for is to watch over. 

Then souls began to get lost. After death, they stalked across the world to try to continue their lives. Tainted souls became a darkness, an evil that rushed the lands while blessed souls tried to help keep things alive.

We decided to create more lands but these new lands would be a separate plane. A place for souls to be taken so they may live as they truly are. It worked fine for the first handful of years but then Heaven started to be a little too critical, a little too intense. 

I was always the darkness to God’s light. I held too much hope, too much affection, for humanity. My darkness was a blanket, meant to be warm and protective while her light was righteous, it showed the path of truth no matter how uncomfortable. 

I scolded her, tried to talk with her, but she grew exhausted. While I loved the things we’d created, she felt distant. She loves the heavenly realms, loves the peace and quiet she has there, so she does what I do with the kings and queens. 

She made archangels, set them up to lead the other angels while she went back to the stars. She returns when she needs to and I don’t blame her, really. We are ancient beings born of shadow and light, we lived for ages in peace before our boredom got the best of us and we created this world. She simply wants to return to that peace, as is her right. Humans don’t technically need the constant interference of us anymore, souls are sent to where they belong by the rules we set up. I just enjoy this too much to ever return to the silence.”

He sighed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and Heather saw the vibrance in his eyes. Even in his exhaustion, in his weight of his hand in their creation, it was obvious he loved it all.

“Her archangels have grown bold in their wants. For all their purity and pious nature, they crave power and crave to purge the world of any kind of sin. They’ve taken God’s silence and her aloof nature as what they’re meant to live up to and it’s made them cold.

They prepare for a war that will never happen. Demons that return to earth are those who would have been blessed many years ago. They could have been heavenly but they failed to live up to the strict laws the archangels have set up now. Yet they see it as a rally to kill the angels, that I send demons back to earth simply to recruit more demons. In reality, I just give humans a choice, a hope.

They’ve gotten reckless lately. To the point I would have chosen to make them fall, to damn them, but it is not my decision to make.

Many souls who still had a choice have suddenly been blessed recently, died early or were brainwashed into behaving as the angels to only while still human. It’s insulting, it erases the choice we gifted every human. Yet she still slumbers.

I know God will return when she is most needed but for now I worry and I watch as much as I can.”

“That's why you need Veronica to agree. If she makes a deal with you, pledges her soul while she’s still alive, then the angels can't take her.” Heather’s heart felt heavy. This was centuries of information condensed down into an easy to digest version and even then it was still almost too much.

“Exactly. Angels and demons are not bound by the morality humans seem to assign them. Heaven was made to be a place for souls who weren’t fully corrupted to go while Hell was a place of punishment and rebirth. Heaven was to be at peace while Hell was to repent and possibly gain a second chance. Not all souls get that chance, some are forever bound to their punishments, but that was the original balance.

Now Heaven is simply a place of those who see themselves as higher, those who are possessed with a need for power and a clarity only God can gain. Angels are a mixed bag, some are still good because they’ve been there since before the archangels rule, but Heaven itself has changed and it will be changed until God returns to set things right.”

A tug at her arm gained Heather’s attention and it took a moment for her to realize it was from Veronica.

“She’s awake. I have to go back.” Lucifer nodded his agreement, shifting back into his larger form in an instant as she started to leave. 

“We will speak more at another time. For now, take care of Veronica and focus on your plans.”

Returning to her body was a strange experience, a rush that was bright and loud but ended in an instant. Opening her eyes, she was met with a vision of a sleepy eyed Veronica who was carefully shifting around in her hold.

As she lifted her arm to give her girlfriend more space, Veronica’s expression turned slightly guilty and she rolled over to give Heather a quick kiss.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Heather just shrugged, letting Veronica get comfortable before she curled her larger form around her once more. Veronica just huffed out a laugh at the protective and possessive hold, settling into the warmth. 

“It’s alright. I wasn’t sleeping, really.” She settled her chin on top of Veronica’s head, grinning at the tired sound she gave as a response. “I had a chat with good ol’ Lucifer.”

“Wait what?” Veronica wiggled back just enough to catch Heather’s eyes. “What did he say?”

“A lot, I’ll fill you in later once you’ve rested.” Heather rolled her eyes at the look Veronica gave her at the dismissal. “Ronnie, I can see the clock from here, you only slept an hour. You need more rest.”

“Give me the important bits then.” 

Heather gave in after going back and forth a few more times, sighing at the victorious look in Veronica’s eyes. She told her as much and as little as she could, trying to only include the important parts that involved her.

After a few minutes, Veronica nodded her acceptance, any hesitation fading from her expression and Heather knew then why Lucifer was so intrigued by her.

She was so quick to accept the things around her, so welcome to the strange and other worldly. It was as endearing as it was frustrating. Sure, Heather was rolling with the punches but she had died and become a demon. Veronica was just along for the ride so far. 

“So basically, it would be best if I agreed too. It would keep us together, keep me safe, and make sure Lucifer keeps helping as much as possible with all the other shit he has going on.”

“Yes. I didn’t want to decide for you. I know I make it seem like you don’t have a choice with my orders sometimes but you, you always have a choice with me, Veronica.” Heather flushed at the gentle look Veronica sent her way, melting as she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll do it. It’s a lot to take in but, really, what else would I ever choose. I’m with you, Cherry, and I want to be able to help too.”

“Alright. I’m sure he heard that already. He likes to stalk us, like an absolute creeper.” Heather rolled her eyes but the playful lilt to her voice was evident.

The response was quick. Veronica gasped, one hand moving to clutch her forehead as an amulet matching Heather’s slid onto the bed from the shadows. Heather leaned over her, pressing comforting kisses to the area she said burned until the pain faded. 

“That sucked almost as much as the dream.” Veronica’s voice was rough, her eyes fluttering as she tilted her head heavily onto Heather’s chest. 

“It’s what he did to me. You agreed so he marked you. I’ll get more information about it soon but I do know it’ll make you stronger.” Gently, she clasped the amulet around Veronica’s neck, tapping the gem. “This will also help protect you. It’s a visual mark to show we’re demon queens.”

Veronica chuckled at the smug pride in Heather’s voice. 

“Technically, she’s only a witch until she dies.” Lucifer’s voice rumbled through both of them, causing Heather to roll her eyes and Veronica to groan at the throbbing it caused in her temples.

“What the fuck does that mean? All your explaining as we go is starting to be tiresome.”

“Ah but it’s so much more fun.” He trailed off and Heather watched as Veronica relaxed, a dazed look in her eyes. “Don’t worry. I’m simply waiting for it all to settle so it no longer hurts her to hear me.”

“I’m okay,” Veronica gripped Heather’s hand, giving her a slightly strained smile. “It’s passing.”

“So what the fuck did you mean she’s a witch? I thought we both were queens?”

“Oh the title was partially correct, I suppose. However those who are taken to be a demon before they’ve died, those are witches. So until she’s fully a demon, she’s a witch queen. The difference is not large since she is still a queen but her powers will manifest differently.” He hummed a little before sighing. “Explaining really is boring after a while. I’ll send a message when you need it. Goodbye.”

Heather growled at his dismissal, hugging Veronica to her chest as her girlfriend fully relaxed.

“He really needs to give more warning.” She groaned softly, rubbing her temples. “It did get better, though. Maybe next time it won’t hurt at all.”

“Do you need me to do anything?” Heather’s worry was apparent but she tried to hide it behind a bored facial expression, one eyebrow quirked.

“I require one thing from you.” Veronica gave her a serious look, though the smile that tugged at her lips ruined it. 

Rolling her eyes, Heather slid a hand up to cup Veronica’s jaw in her hand, pulling her into a hard kiss. She teasingly trailed her tongue along Veronica’s bottom lip before she nipped it, smug as she sat back just enough to catch the dazed expression on her face.

“Was that what you needed?”

“Yes.” Veronica blinked rapidly, “I mean, I guess I meant I required two things from you.”

“Oh?” Heather chuckled, swiping her thumb along Veronica’s jawline. “And what might the second thing be?”

“Um I,” She stuttered as Heather trailed kisses down to her neck, nipping her skin until she bit down fully on her pulse point. Veronica whimpered, one hand tangling into Heather’s hair to hold her there as she sucked hard on her neck. “Fuck, I don’t remember.”

Heather chuckled, kissing the new mark and moving to settle her chin on Veronica’s shoulder. She watched as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to regain focus.

“What do you need, Ronnie?” Her voice went soft, catching Veronica’s eye with a light smile.

“Pizza.” Heather’s perplexed face sent Veronica into a laughing fit. “I’m hungry, Cherry. Feed me, please.” 

“Oh I could definitely feed you.” Veronica choked on her laughter, wide eyes watching as Heather sat up to straddle her hips. Her hands trailed up along Veronica’s sides, teasingly sliding slowly past her breasts. “But I suppose I could get you some pizza too.”

She smirked at Veronica’s disappointed groan as she slid off the bed. 

“Don’t worry, Ronnie. Let me call in an order and then I’ll be back. We can play a game while we wait.” That got Veronica’s attention and she made sure to put a little extra sway to her hips as she left the room.


	9. Give And Take

Learning the way Lucifer couldn’t give all the information wasn’t exactly the thing she’d thought would happen. Veronica figured that a small detail would show up about JD that they didn’t know or that some of their powers would suddenly manifest.

A funeral was not what she anticipated.

Having her oldest friend hospitalized and in a coma was not what she ever believed was a possibility.

Heather was watching her carefully, she could feel it, but Veronica couldn’t stop thinking about possibilities. She couldn’t stop wondering about how they could have stopped this, if they could have seen it coming.

Lucifer had told her they couldn’t. After she’d heard, she’d angrily started shouting for him until he whispered in her ear.

While she may be able to see the future as he does, it will always be blurry. Nothing is ever set in stone as people change their minds as often as their hearts beat. No one saw this coming, not even JD she thinks, but it doesn’t make it any easier. 

“Ronnie? Hey, we have to go. Visiting hours are up.” Heather’s hand slid gently along her jaw, tilting her head up so she could look her in the eye. “We can come back tomorrow if you like but for now, we need to get you home. You need to sleep, darling.”

“Okay.” 

It had been this way for a week. 

Two weeks after their chat with Lucifer, they had better ideas about what to do. Plans were being made, hope was blooming, and then her mother called her while she was at Heather’s to tell her Martha was in an accident.

It was a Friday, they were supposed to have their first movie night in a long while but then Martha had gotten sick that day. Plans were pushed to the next week and Veronica went to spend time with Heather instead.

Someone broke into their home in the middle of the night. Martha’s dad was dead and Martha was in a coma from a bullet to the chest and a hard hit to her head. Her mom hadn’t been home that night, working an overnight shift, so she was thankfully not hurt but that didn’t mean she was okay. 

Veronica knew it was JD, she knew because she saw the painful flashes that worked across his face in school and the rage that filled his eyes when he would glance her way.

He was looking for her that night, was going to do something to her, and her absence had ruined it all. 

She had no answers, had no idea as to what really happened that night. All she knew was that every night for the past week she’d visited Martha at the hospital with Heather until they had to leave and that with each night that passed with no change, Veronica’s heart grew heavier.

Martha’s mom had been straight forward when she told Veronica there was a large chance that Martha would never wake up. She’d been in shock, eyes never moving from her daughter as she spoke to Veronica. It was painful to hear but she was glad the news was given to her that way. 

She needed it that way to fuel her own intense rage at JD. 

Three weeks ago she hated him for all she had been through since the night he killed Heather but she still felt hope for the friend she remembered he had been since he moved into town.

Now that hope had been erased. If he had simply gone looking for her and scared Martha, then maybe she would still have it. Yet he had gone looking for her with a loaded gun, then he killed the man she’d looked at as a second father since she was a baby and had quite possibly killed her oldest friend. 

“Why can’t I just save her?” Veronica looked at Heather as they settled into her car, “I mean we both have powers now. If I can find a spell to help, maybe I can save her.”

“There aren’t any rules against it that I know of.” Heather sighed, reaching over to settle her hand on Veronica’s thigh. “But I need you to keep expectations low. We have no idea what could work or what could make things worse.”

“I know.”

“Okay. Then we’ll research, check things out and if Martha is still fucked up in a few days, we do what we can to wake her up.” Soft eyes watched Heather as she spoke, Veronica constantly thankful that she had stopped treating Martha like an outsider since the note incident. They would never really be friends but she was making an effort for Veronica. 

Heather and Heather met them at Chandler's house, both quiet and careful. While Veronica appreciated it for a while, eventually she had to get them to lighten up.

She couldn’t take everyone tip-toeing around her so blatantly.

“We could technically release her soul and then resummon it before anyone has time to claim it.” Duke had been intensely interested about everything since the start, often learning about Veronica and Heather’s powers way before they had any real information. It was helpful, if not a little insane.

“How would we stop them from claiming it so quickly. Martha is good and has connections to us. The angel side may have left us alone till now but I can’t see them being slow to try to take her.” Veronica absentmindedly twisted her hands as she spoke. “If we can’t work fast enough, then we would lose her completely and I can’t just promise her to Lucifer for her protection without her knowing what’s going on.”

McNamara slid into the room with enough pizza boxes to feed an army, shuffling them out for everyone to share without toppling the mountains of books and notes Duke had covered the table and floor with. 

“What if we don’t kill her.” Chander turned the book she was checking towards Veronica. “This says we could send her soul down to talk to the devil, like what he did with your dream, and it would leave her body absent enough for us to try to heal it. It’s dangerous for other reasons but we wouldn’t have to worry about archassholes.”

“I like that better but it’s still iffy. We could probably do that if she goes to meet you but then we’d have to explain everything.” Veronica groaned, letting her head fall back as she closed her eyes. “Nothing will be perfect though. That’s a definite possibility but let's keep looking.”

“Why don’t we just ask her what she wants?” The other three turned to stare at McNamara for a moment and she chuckled lightly. “I mean, there are plenty of things that we looked at for talking to spirits but you guys glossed over them. Why not use that? Talk to Martha to see what she wants us to do for her so we all know the risks and what she’s willing to go through.”

“That’s… a great idea, fuck.” Duke shook her head, kissing McNamara on the cheek after a moment. “Good work.”

“Okay so let's get a list of possible plans together and then we’ll find the safest way to talk to Martha.” Veronica sighed, tension easing from her shoulders as their plan started to come together more coherently.

As they worked, Chandler slid closer to Veronica, letting her girlfriend use her as a heating pillow as they reclined together. Veronica was grateful for the support, pressing kisses to Heather’s neck each time she handed her another book as a thank you. 

They spent the evening like that, as well as the next few nights. By the time Friday rolled around, Martha’s status hadn’t changed and they only had two options if she didn’t wake up. 

Risk the angels capturing her prematurely or risk promising her soul to hell.

Neither sounded great to Veronica but they were the only ones that didn’t require a full promise or a sacrifice. 

Healing Martha may have worked but it had no guarantee of waking her up. They would try it first, heal the rest of the damage, but if she didn’t wake then they’d have to run the other risks.

“Ronnie, do you want to get food first or just go to the hospital?” Heather nudged her to get her attention as they pulled out of the school parking lot. “Heather and Heather will meet us there soon with the supplies.”

“Food, please. I’m forgetting something important, I need to think before we go.” Veronica rubbed her temples, trying to remember all the instructions from the spell. 

Duke gathered the things she was missing so it wasn’t that. 

McNamara had asked Martha’s mother if they could have the room alone that night, the lie was that they wanted to do a movie night to see if it helped. Her mother was charmed and agreed so they were clear there. 

As she watched the trees pass, a whisper floated through her mind. Two words that jolted her memory. Summon it.

“Shit, Heather, I have to summon my familiar. That’s what I’m forgetting, the power boost I need from it.” 

“Well fuck, okay.” Heather huffed a little, turning them around to head to her house instead. “That first, then food before going to the hospital.” 

As soon as they parked, Veronica’s nerves returned tenfold. This was going to be easy but she didn’t know what to expect, what could come from it.

Heather leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Hey, it’s going to be fine. You’re basically just summoning a really powerful new pet.”

Veronica nodded and took a deep breath before she got out of the car. Heather was by her side in an instant, keeping a steady hand on her back as they walked to the woods behind her house. 

A chill slid down Veronica’s back as she recognized the area she summoned Heather, remembering the boys panicked yells that only lasted a moment.

Carefully, she entered the circle of trees, sitting down at the center. Veronica heard Heather come up behind her, squeezing her shoulders for a moment before she moved away to let her work. 

While this was easy, all she had to do was call it up to her as it was already hers since she was made a witch, it did take quite a bit of energy. She rocked back and forth, eyes closed and hands gripping the dirt as she mumbled the phrases she read in their books.

It took only minutes but by the time Veronica let out breath, her body falling backwards as her muscles relaxed, she felt like it had been hours. Heather ran to her, lifting her back up as she sat behind Veronica to give her support.

“I’m okay,” Smiling up at her girlfriend, Veronica squeezed her hand. “He should be here soon.”

“He?” Heather tilted her head slightly in question.

“Mhm. I’m getting a dog. Sort of. Kind of a mix of dog and like demon hyena. When I summoned him, I got a picture in my head. My familiar is a hellhound.”

“I guess a queen would need a protective beast, huh?”

Veronica chuckled, sitting up fully just in time to see the rift begin to open before them. It was quick, a crack to hell that let out her new friend before it sealed like it had never been there.

The description was on point. The beast was large, about the size of a full grown great dane only more muscular and fluffier. It’s legs were strange, more fit to a hyena just as the spotted markings were. It’s features were a mix of both, the face looking more canine while the ears and posture were hyena. 

Glancing at it’s paws, Veronica noticed that they were still overly large. This hound would still grow. 

It shook a moment before glancing at them and in an instant, the regal and terrifying look it held melted away to that of an excited puppy. After nearly bowling them over as it tackled them and licked across their faces, Veronica grabbed hold of his head and cooed at him to try to calm him.

“Jesus fuck, you would get a damn puppy. If that beast pees on my carpet, I’m sending him back.”

“He won’t.” Veronica grinned, hugging him to her. “Besides, acting like a puppy is good. To any normal human, he’s going to look like a very large fluffy dog, probably a mix. He also is a puppy, not even a full year, but he’s strong and incredibly smart.”

“What are you going to name him?” Heather just accepted this beast would be around from now on and fought against the smile she had when he leaned into her.

“Jareth.” Veronica grinned as Heather groaned. “What? It’s my favorite movie and I’d rather name him Jareth instead of Wesley.”

“Fair. Whatever.” She huffed, giving Veronica a kiss even as she rolled her eyes. “Load him into the car and lets go, we still have to get food for everyone.”

“Right.” They stood, both not able to stop the laughter that bubbled up as Jareth tripped over his paws in his excitement. 

Veronica led him, pleased that he already followed her diligently. She didn’t even really have to give him full orders, he just followed as she needed. 

After barely fitting him in the back seat, Heather headed out to get them some quick food and Veronica felt the anxiety of what they were going to do settle heavy in her chest.

“Are you ready?” Heather’s voice was light, gentle as she got Veronica’s attention. Glancing around, she realized they were already parked at the hospital.

“No, not at all. Let’s go.”


	10. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha gives her choice 
> 
> Not sure how I feel bout this one, I wasn’t sure how to write it and I changed it about five times before I just tried to let it out. I also didn’t get it beta’d so any mistakes are my bad.

As it turns out, sneaking a giant dog and a bag of strange witch supplies was incredibly easy in a small town hospital. Veronica supposed that it was possible their combined magic may have had a hand in it but she wasn’t entirely sure since no one even glanced their way as they walked the halls.

Either way, she breathed a sigh of relief when they all made it to Martha’s room without an issue.

McNamara had freaked out as soon as she saw Jareth, immediately hugging him and cooing over him as Duke watched the beast warily. Their demon puppy had soaked up the attention, nearly bowling Veronica over in his excitement when he returned to her side.

“Alright. I’m going to heal whatever needs healing and we wait twenty minutes. If she doesn’t wake up, then it’s something beyond simple healing and we move onto plan b.” Veronica groaned at the thought as she sat next to the bed, relaxing slightly when Chandler came to her side.

“Plan B meaning we communicate with her and do what she wants, right?” Duke clarified as she moved to sit in one of the chairs they’d placed near the door to play lookout with McNamara. 

“Exactly.” 

Veronica closed her eyes and breathed deep, taking comfort in the feel of Heather’s hand on her shoulder. Jareth came to her other side, sitting so she could settle her hand on his head to draw in strength. 

“You’ve got this, Ronnie.” Heather’s voice slid through her mind, gentle and warm. 

After taking a moment to collect herself, Veronica focused and began. Immediately, she felt the air in the room grew thick and heated. She kept her eyes shut, blocking out any noise as she chanted the words she’d memorized.

Power flowed through her like a pleasant flame, her nerves buzzing. Time seemed to stretch until she gasped out, eyes flying open as it all faded back to how it had been before.

Duke and McNamara were glancing between her and the door, eyes wide. She could see the slight awe and worry in their gazes that faded when they realized she was alright. Chandler squeezed her shoulder, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple as Veronica relaxed back into the chair.

She was exhausted and they’d only begun. Healing was the hardest part on her body, however. It forced her to funnel all the power through her own body to use her lifeforce to do the right thing.

As she glanced over Martha, she couldn’t stop the smile that slid across her face at the healthy glow that touched her skin.

“Now we wait.” Her throat felt raw and Heather dropped to her knees next to her to catch Veronica’s eye, “I’m alright.”

“You sound exhausted.” Leaning up, Heather slid her hands through Veronica’s hair as she leaned their foreheads together. Veronica hummed softly, breathing in the floral perfume Heather wore as she clung to the support she provided.

“I can sleep later. Promise, once we leave the hospital, I’ll rest.” 

“Like I’d let you do anything else after this.” Heather rolled her eyes, smirking at the playful huff Veronica gave in return. 

The twenty minutes felt like twenty hours. Veronica ended up curled on Heather’s lap, dozing until Duke told them it was past time. 

They all exchanged nervous looks, Veronica feeling the weight of anxiety in her throat as Martha stayed perfectly still. Swallowing past it, she stood and gripped the side of the bed.

“How long?”

“Almost forty minutes. I wanted to give extra time just in case.” Duke’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle and it frayed Veronica’s nerves even more. “If we’re going to do more, we should do it now.”

“Right. Cherry, I need your help with this one. If you two can keep watch again until I have directions on which way to go, that would be best.”

As they all got into position again, this time with Veronica standing on one side of the bed and Heather on the other with their hands joined over Martha, they took another moment to prepare themselves for what may happen.

“Alright. Heather and Jareth will provide me power as well as being anchors. She’ll hear what Martha tells me so we’ll have two accounts. It shouldn’t take long, hopefully, but while I’m under I won’t be able to talk or react so if someone comes in, just move me to look like I fell asleep on the bed. As long as one of you is touching me the whole time, I’ll be fine.”

“I won’t let go.”

“I know.”

Nothing else was said as Veronica recited the spell needed, her eyes rolling back as her soul astral projected to a realm similar to purgatory.

Everything was too bright and too dark all at once, a strange hallway of doors stretching before her. Names flashed on the doors, some disappearing only to be taken by another while others lingered. 

She could hear others working behind her, moving as they usually did. Those who populated this middle ground didn’t see her, however, she made sure of that.

“This is an interesting idea.”

The voice jolted her, though she soon relaxed at the familiarity.

“I figured getting creative would be the best plan to keep her safe.”

Lucifer’s chuckle rumbled in her mind before he hummed his agreement.

“True. I like your style quite a bit. Her door is fifteen down to your right. Be cautious, this place is kept this way to prepare souls for passage to one side or the other. She may already have chosen.”

His warning thickened that lump in her throat even as she brushed it off, making her way down to where he’d instructed. She was already prepared for the worst but hearing it laid out in front of her made it real.

As her fingers brushed the doorknob, Veronica took a deep breath. If it came down to the worst path, she would do what Martha wanted. 

No matter what.

Walking through the door was like entering a dream. The air shifted, reality rippling as she walked through. Then it was summer, an endless field of flowers and trees. At the top of a hill she spotted a sitting figure, her heart thudding as she grinned and ran up to find Martha.

Her best friend looked the same, a soft smile lighting up as she spotted Veronica, but there was a darkness in her eyes. A heaviness that wasn’t there before.

“Martha?” She needed to be sure, needed to know she was really able to make the decisions necessary.

“Hey, Veronica.” Her tone was light, gentle, and Veronica couldn’t help but hug her as soon as she heard it.

“Oh my god, you’re really here!”

“Of course I am, you came to find me, right?”

“Yea.” Veronica sat back on her heels, looking Martha over for a moment. “Do you remember what happened?”

That darkness thickened, her eyes glazing for a moment as she nodded. Martha sighed, leaning back against the tree beside them, and Veronica’s heart ached at the pain in the sound.

“Yes. Well, mostly. I remember being sad we had to call off our night because I was sick and needed to sleep. My dad made me soup and then sent me to bed, I think. It was early but I didn’t mind. Then it was just loud. I remember JD yelling something, how it wasn’t right and things were supposed to be different. I remember the gun, seeing my dad bleeding, and pain before I blacked out.”

Veronica winced, swallowing back all the anger that pulsed through her. She could be angry later.

“I’m so sorry, I should have been there-“

“No!” Martha’s yell cut her off, her eyes hard as she stared at Veronica. “Then you would be dead too.”

They sat there for a few moments, taking in the peace of it all before Veronica pressed on.

“I need to know what you want me to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I could bring you back, wake you up, but both ways are kind of dangerous. I want you to choose what to do, one of those options or if we do nothing. I mean, I can explain what-“

Martha cut her off again, this time by grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. Veronica felt her chest constrict, unease spreading through her as she gathered what that meant.

“I’m sorry.” Martha’s voice was drenched in compassion, in worry and all the affection she could gather. “I don’t think I want to leave. I love you, I love my mom, and I’ll miss you but this place? I’ve never felt more peaceful, I haven’t felt this happy in a long time. I can be who I want here, do as I wish, and nothing hurts. Nothing will change until I really die and I’m okay with that.”

“But, Martha, what about actually living? I can help, we can figure out ways to be happy. You’re my best friend, what am I supposed to do with you just completely gone?” A tremble ran through Veronica’s voice and she fell into the hug Martha provided.

“I’ll be here, you know where to find me. Knowing my mom, she’ll keep me alive as long as she can so she can keep hoping. I’m alright with that, for now. I’ll tell you if it changes, you know that. Just come talk to me sometimes, come see when things are getting dicey, and maybe it’ll be different.”

The worst case scenario was real, was the only scenario, and Veronica could barely breathe. Instead she talked, explained about the deals she’d made and her powers and Heather. 

She stayed close to Martha for as long as she could but when she felt the exhaustion settle into her bones, she knew she had to leave.

“Do you promise to think about coming back? And that you will think about talking to Lucifer?”

“I promise, Veronica, I will.”

Wiping at her face, Veronica nodded and stood. She waved and carefully made her way back to the door, a dizzying feeling running through her brain. The second it closed behind her, that voice rumbled again.

“I warned you but I knew you needed to hear for yourself. While she hasn’t spoken to me, I’m always watchful of those in these rooms.” Lucifer was softer this time and Veronica was both grateful and felt sick at it. “I’ll let you be but just remember, she isn’t really gone. Not yet, possibly not ever.”

Then he was gone.

Reality bent around her once more, a tug on her mind sending her wildly back to her own world. As she opened her eyes, Veronica caught sight of Heather running over to catch her before she hit the ground. Her legs felt disconnected and it took several long minutes before her body fully realized she was completely back on earth.

When her mind caught up with it all, Veronica realized she was curled into Heather and she had been crying. A glance around the room told her they were alone.

“Did you tell them?”

“Yea. Mac took the dog back to my place before she went home and Heather just said she’d head home to do more research.” Heather kissed the top of Veronica’s head before she stood, helping her to her feet. “Are you okay?”

“No but I get it. I kinda knew this was a possibility, that she might choose this or tell me to unplug her or something.” Veronica sighed, looking over at the bed as she listened to the machines work around them. “I hate that she chose this, I’m upset with her and pissed at JD, but I’ll be okay eventually.”

After a few minutes of quiet, Heather gently ushered her out of the hospital, the ride to her house going by in a blur. It wasn’t until she noticed Heather getting out and lifting her up out of the car that she realized they’d already arrived.

“You really need to stop zoning out so much, it’s starting to freak me out.” Heather’s voice was teasing but there was an underlying worry that was obvious to Veronica.

“Once we get through this and I’m not so stuck in my head, I won’t be so spacey.” 

Heather just snorted, nodding her agreement. 

“Maybe I should just let you kill JD. It’s technically still against the rules but you’re not a full demon yet, we could sneak it.”

Veronica chuckled, tucking her head into Heather’s neck as they settled onto her bed. 

“Maybe but I won’t risk our futures well being like that, as much as I want to. When it comes to it, though? We both get to damn him.”

“It’s a deal.”


	11. Punch It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long !! I go through cycles of having inspiration and the energy to write and I never want to write when I’m not invested so I’m trying to get back into the swing of this fic now!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and I’m sorry for any mistakes, this isn’t beta’d and my typing skills are Not Great

Heather was not pleased with the situation she found herself in.

For one, she was away from Veronica and currently, that made her a little anxious. Having to play nice with the police wasn’t really helping that anxiety.

After she’d called in another tip against JD, Heather realized she’d have to pull even more power using her family name. So she went down to the station instead of school the Monday after Veronica spoke with Martha and was currently having to play terrified school girl.

It wasn’t a mask she enjoyed wearing at all, especially while talking about Jason Fucking Dean.

“He’s been by my house again! If this keeps up, I’ll have to call my dad to come home early!”

The second she pulls out the big threat, Heather can’t help the slight smirk that slides easily onto her lips. The cop in front of her is suddenly much more interested in her statement and the possible connections to what else has been happening around town. 

It takes nearly half her morning but it gets the job done. All of the focus is now on JD and Heather can hear the pleased laughter that rumbles in her head.

“Another interesting decision. You’re taking things in directions I hadn’t anticipated. Really, I thought you might try any way you could break my rules.”

“Why would I do that when I can do things much better this way.” Heather rolled her eyes as she slid into her car, taking a moment to relax before heading to school. “If I fuck up and break the rules you gave, then no one wins. If I play it carefully and make sure all the pieces fall just right, then I always win.”

The only response is another deep chuckle before Lucifer leaves her alone once more. Her smirk only grows as she realizes she’s making him weirdly proud and the drive goes by quickly as she schemes.

Any possibility of surprising JD is really out of the question now but scaring him, or even just laying down threats, is definitely still on the table.

As soon as she pulls into her spot, Heather feels a white hot spike of fear when Mac immediately runs outside to meet her. There’s no smile on her face and it’s pretty obvious she lost against Duke to come find her for something. 

“What is it?” The words come out a little harsher than she meant Heather realizes as McNamara flinches at the sound.

“Veronica is in the office. She got pulled in there like an hour ago and hasn’t left yet, I think they’re waiting for her parents.”

“What the fuck happened? I was only gone for like three classes!” Heather groaned and started a purposeful march into the building as Mac followed close behind. 

“Heather and I were waiting for Veronica at her locker after class but she never showed so we went to find her. We heard some yelling down the hall so we went to check it out and Veronica was punching JD’s teeth out of his head!” That got Heather to stop moving as she froze for a moment, Mac nearly tripping into her as she kept talking quickly. “Apparently he’d said something gross to her and grabbed her wrist as she left class and Veronica just lost it! They finally pulled her off after a minute but JD was pretty wrecked. I saw a bruise on her wrist starting and a red mark on her cheek though so I don’t think she’ll get in too much trouble since everyone is vouching for it being self defense but I’m not sure.”

McNamara finally took a breath only to have to start running as Heather took off towards the office. Duke noticed them coming her way, her eyes nervously bouncing between Heather and Heather.

“Is she still in there?” Chandler’s voice was harsh and cold but the other Heather’s could hear the anxiety edging in as well.

“Uhm yea, her mom just showed up and they went in to talk. I managed to grab her to tell her what happened first, made sure to point out it was self defense and how creepy JD has been, so I don’t think she’ll be too mad at Veronica.”

Surprise filtered across Heather’s face before she nodded at Duke, “Good work.”

Mac grinned at the exchange, watching as Duke’s shoulder’s relaxed immediately.

“Why don’t you two head to class, keep up appearances and make sure everyone knows this is on JD. Any rumor that paints Veronica negatively needs to be killed immediately.”

“Okay.”

“But, Heather, what are you going to do?”

“I will talk to the principal too. After all, I just spent the morning giving a police report about JD.” A cruel grin spread across her face as the Heather’s both giggled before going off to do some damage control.

Taking a deep breath, Heather fixed that same damsel in distress look on her face before she burst into the office. Ignoring the call for her to wait, she ran straight for the principal and went right to Veronica’s side.

“Oh my god, Ronnie, are you okay?” Heather’s anxiety was on full display for this little show and Veronica’s surprise lit up in her eyes immediately. Carefully, Heather winked where the adults wouldn’t see and, thankfully, Veronica seemed to catch on a little.

Instead of answering, Veronica just let herself collapse into Heather. The fake sobs she had started quickly dissolved into real sobs as Veronica clutched at Heather and the shock of the morning seemed to fade away.

“Excuse me, Miss Chandler, but why exactly are you here?” 

Heather ignored him for a moment, instead focusing on finding a way to sit on one of the small chairs in the office while keeping Veronica securely on her lap. For a few seconds, she hoped Veronica would start explaining things or really anything but instead she just carefully tucked her hands against Heather’s chest. 

When she realized Veronica wasn’t in any state to talk or move from her, Heather sighed and turned to address the others.

“Did you really not give her an ice pack for her hands? She’s obviously in pain, what the hell is wrong with you?” The principal stuttered but Heather pressed on, pitching her voice into an indignant worried screech. “I just spent the morning at the police station to make a report against JD for basically stalking us, Veronica especially, and apparently while I was gone he was able to not only grab her and distress her to the point of needing to fight back, but you’ve just made it worse.”

“Heather, dear, breathe.” Veronica’s mother reached over and settled a hand on Heather’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Why don’t you take Veronica home? I have to get back to work after this and I know she isn’t going to want to be alone.”

“What about her hands?”

“If she can’t flex her fingers then take her to the hospital but otherwise some ice and painkillers should be just fine.” She smiled at them before turning her attention back to the principal. “As for you, Heather is right. My daughter has been sitting here, in pain, for an hour for protecting herself. Veronica has told me about this boy and that nothing has been done from the school to keep him from following her. If you think she’s getting any big disciplinary actions against her, I hope you’re prepared for me to raise a lot of hell.”

“My father would help with that as well. He knows what’s been going on with JD too.” Heather huffed as she left with Veronica, smirking as she heard the principal sputtering at their rapid fire decisions. 

The idea to involve their parents at least slightly was one she hadn’t been excited about but it was already proving to be a good one. All they’d told them were their suspicions about JD when it came to Martha and his school time stalking, but it was all they really needed to know.

“Ronnie, you’re starting to worry me, I need you to say something.” Heather held Veronica even closer, cradling her girlfriend against her chest as she walked them back to her car. At least the sobbing had stopped.

“My hands hurt.” 

“Do we need to hit the hospital?”

“No? I don’t think so, at least, I mean I can move them.” 

“Let’s get to my place and if they need checked out, we can always try some good old fashioned ice and magic first.”

“Right.” Veronica chuckled, seeming to relax a little against Heather. “I’d rather try that then the hospital anyway.”

“I gotta put you down, Ronnie, but we can relax when we get home.”

“This is a tragedy and I demand pizza to fix the emotional stress I’m being put under by having to sit in this seat alone.”

“You’re such a dumbass.”

“Wow.”

“What kind of pizza do you want?”

——

By the time they reached the Chandler house, the pizza was ordered and both girls were ready to collapse on the couch for the next twelve hours.

“So what the hell happened today anyway?”

“I’ll tell you if you carry me inside.”

“Did you also break your legs in the fight?”

“Cherry, I’m wounded, carry me.” Veronica pouted, eyes sparkling in a way Heather hadn’t seen since Martha was put in the hospital.

“Geez you’re such a pain.” Heather groaned as she grabbed Veronica out of the car, biting her lip to hide her smile.

The smile disappeared when Veronica clung to her as Heather tried to set her down on the couch.

“Um, can we lay down? I don’t want to be detached from you just yet.”

“Okay.” Heather settled onto the couch, slowly situating so they were both reclined with Veronica curled against her chest. “Let me see your hands.”

Veronica lifted them both, flexing her fingers and showing the range of movement. They were bruised and Heather caught her flinching at some movements but she was sure nothing was broken.

“I can heal them later.” 

“For now, you need ice.” Heather clucked her tongue, chuckling when Jareth came bounding out of a sudden tear to hell that disappeared immediately. “I know you’re smarter than you seem, so can you please fetch some ice and water for us. I can’t seem to get this one to release me to do it myself.” 

“Heather did you just summon my familiar to do such a little thing?” Veronica sighed as he went to follow her orders immediately.

“Duh. He can go back to frolicking in lava, or whatever it is he does when he poofs out of existence, after he gets the ice.”

“Unbelievable.”

“You’re just mad the dog likes me enough to come when I call, even though he’s your familiar and is supposed to only listen to you.”

“No comment.”

——

It took another hour before Veronica finally started talking. Jareth stayed curled up near the couch, obviously feeling protective after seeing Veronica injured, and the pizza was delivered and eaten. 

The sound of a movie playing in the background kept them both relaxed but Heather could see Veronica shifting a little, fidgeting in a way that easily showed her anxiety. She sat up, dragging Veronica with her so she could carefully hold her hands and catch her eye a little. 

“Ronnie, tell me what happened today.”

“He went too far.” Veronica’s jaw clenched tightly for a moment, relaxing only slightly when Heather pressed a kiss to her cheek. “After a morning of him hovering constantly as soon as he realized you weren’t around, he waited for me after second period let out. I didn’t care and tried to go around him but he grabbed my wrist and held it tighter when I tried to twist away.

There were people around us telling him to let go. Your orders to make sure JD never gets too close seemed to be remembered.”

Heather smirked at that, Veronica huffing a little before she continued.

“He said something about Martha and I just kind of snapped. I don’t even remember what it was, I think he mentioned you too, but I don’t know, just as soon as he said her name I lost it.”

“So you hit him?”

“Well, first I kneed him in the crotch to get him to let go but then his reaction to that was to smack me across the face as he crumpled so I just kept hitting after that. Apparently I got him pretty good, I think I was kind of in shock until I got to the office.”

“Mac told me she thinks you knocked out a tooth or two.”

“Badass.”

“Either way, I think we won’t be seeing him for a few days at least and then with the police report, he’s going to have a lot of eyes on him for a little while.”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“You can stay every night.”

“Thanks, Cherry.”

“Of course, you idiot.”

——

JD watched the officer outside questioning his dad, watched as they posted a guard at his door to watch him as he rested at the hospital.

Veronica had knocked one tooth out but his major damage came from her slamming his head against the floor a few times. 

Having a concussion and police suspicion was enough to land him a night in the hospital for observation and easy questioning. Glaring between the guarded door and the barred window, JD considered his situation.

He’d hurt Veronica, he didn’t mean to. Martha was good as dead thanks to him but, really, it wasn’t all on him. Her damn dad just had to catch him. Heather should be dead and yet, there she was. Always making things more difficult.

Growling, he brought his fist down against the bed. All he wanted to do was take Veronica away from the poison here, to clear out the weeds and make a garden for them both. She could love him, he knows it.

“Oh what an idea.”

A voice rumbles through his head, light and airy yet a sharp pain throbs in his temple.

“What?” 

“I think we could work together, boy. To get those demons out of this poor town.”

Blinking away the pain, JD grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a mess and I love it. I’m sure it’s ooc in areas but I’m having fun so ay.
> 
> Just wanted to put their heights here:
> 
> Veronica is 5’2 here and Heather is 5’10” (later in her demon form she’s 7’ but when she’s presenting as human, she’s still 5’10”)
> 
> Mac is 5’8” and Duke is 5’ and JD is 6’
> 
> I’ll add more notes for looks later when they’re needed


End file.
